Inoshishi
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Amor o admiración es algo tan parecido y sin embargo tan distinto. ¿El destino está escrito? Los Uchiha no son martires. Algo AU, posible Mpreg. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los tomo prestados, sin fines de lucro. Creaciones originales de Masashi Kishimoto.

Idea nacida de cierto rumores –que no diré por el momento– que circulan por ahí.

**Inoshishi**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**Capítulo I**

El sonido de las cigarras indicaba que sería un día muy caluroso. El niño que dormía con las mantas enredadas en los pies y con todo el cuerpo descubierto se removió sin despertar, la puerta se abrió y el intruso caminó con sigilo hasta la cama de este, se acercó a la cara del niño y sopló sobre uno de sus oídos, el pequeño movió su mano, pero siguió durmiendo.

–Sasuke… –susurró el intruso en el oído del dormido.– Sasuke… –luego levantó más la voz y dijo– Lástima tendré que ir a cazar a Inoshishi, solo.

–No…

–Me voy.

Los ojitos negros parpadearon y la voz adormilada se escuchó.

–No aniki… yo voy…

Itachi sonrió y alzó en brazos a su hermanito para llevarlo al baño y que este terminara de despertar con una ducha. Estaba a punto de bañarlo, cuando la voz de su padre se escuchó llamarlo y tuvo que dejar que Sasuke se aseara solo. Itachi llegó hasta donde su padre leía el periódico y se sentó para desayunar, su madre ya estaba sirviendo.

–¿Y Sasuke?

–Ya viene padre.

–Si no es disciplinado al levantarse temprano, nunca llegara a ser un buen _shinobi_.

–Se está bañando. –defendió Itachi.

Fugaku dejó el diario y miró a su primogénito.

–Y si sigues buscando excusas para su comportamiento eso no mejorara.

Los pasos de Sasuke en el pasillo se escucharon y la familia Uchiha se dispuso a desayunar. Sasuke llegó y saludó cortés y se dispuso a acompañar a su familia. Más tarde Itachi se acomodaba las sandalias, mientras un inquieto Sasuke ya lo esperaba en la puerta listo. Fugaku los miraba con los brazos cruzados y le recordó al menor.

–Obedece a tu hermano y no cometas errores.

Itachi no agregó nada, pero apretó los puños, por esos comentarios Fugaku impedía que Sasuke desarrollará confianza. El mayor de los hermanos se apresuró para salir de inmediato fuera de la vista de halcón de su padre y se encaminó al bosque con Sasuke a su lado, que sonreía cada vez más, conforme se alejaban de su casa e iban por las calles del barrio oyendo los saludos de sus parientes. Sasuke admiraba a Itachi y miraba embelesado como este era admirado también por todos los Uchiha.

Llegaron a su destino poco después de mediodía e Itachi analizó el terreno y poco después se acercó a Sasuke y le explicó la estrategia a seguir, Sasuke asentía y apretaba en sus pequeñas manos el arco que portaba.

–¿Entendiste _otouto_?

–Si _aniki_.

El enorme animal estaba llegando e Itachi saltó para atacarlo por arriba mientras Sasuke apuntaba con su arma y disparaba, el moreno mayor cayó detrás del Jabalí y estaba por atacarlo al notar que sus cálculos habían fallado por unos centímetros, sin embargo fue suficiente para que el animal se lanzara enfurecido contra su atacante: el niño que disparó con su arco sin éxito. Al sentir la inminente embestida de la presa –que se convirtió en cazador–, Itachi corrió veloz y asestó el golpe en la espalda del mamífero, fue un corte limpio que hizo trastrabillar al animal. Itachi siguió lanzando golpes, hasta que el animal ya no se movió y el moreno mayor pudo recuperar su autocontrol, buscando a su hermano llamándolo para constatar que estaba bien… un quejido hizo que el corazón del mayor casi se detuviera. Cerca de donde el jabalí había caído, el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba demasiada cerca de hocico del animal y el de ojeras rogó por que la sangre que rodeaba a su hermano fuera de la presa muerta. Itachi caminó inseguro hasta el menor y lo tocó sacando un gemido de este.

–¡Sasu…! ¡Sasu-chan!

Itachi movió al menor y por fin la horrible realidad quedó descubierta, el animal había atravesado al menor con su colmillos dejándolo herido de gravedad. Sasuke había corrido, pero no lo había hecho a tiempo y ahora su espalda estaba atravesada. Itachi mandó un cuervo a sus padres y a los médicos del barrio, pocos minutos más tarde un equipo de médicos se encargaba de _desclavar_ al menor de los colmillos de animal muerto y en cuanto estuvo libre, fue trasladado al hospital de Konoha. Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi corrieron hasta este lugar y ahí vieron como ingresaban al menor a cirugía. Los tres pelinegros esperaron a que los médicos les dieran alguna noticia, en lo que Itachi les explicaba a sus padres lo que había sucedido. Mikoto consoló a su hijo mayor, pues nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

–Fue un accidente Itachi, no debes de culparte.

Fugaku exhaló y agregó.

–No debí permitirle ir contigo, no estaba preparado.

El primogénito se quedó callado rogando porque su hermanito viviera. No podía estar ahí no con sus padres angustiados, se sentía culpable a pesar de las pablaras de su madre. Itachi se paró y salió corriendo del lugar, deseaba llorar, gritar desahogarse y no podía hacerlo frente a sus padres, sobre todo frente a Fugaku que le reñiría por esa muestra de debilidad, pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba al Uchiha de coleta, eran las apariencias. Su hermano, su sol, su bebé estaba luchando por su vida y él se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada por este. Su carrera lo llevó por inercia hasta el lugar preferido de Sasuke, el lago. Caminó por el pequeño muelle hasta la orilla y ahí se desplomó llorando.

Naruto caminaba a su pequeño departamento era tarde, pero no es como si alguien se preocupara por su tardanza, nadie lo esperaba y por eso prefería pasear por las calles aunque a veces los aldeanos lo trataran mal y se alejaran de él como si fuese un monstruo. El rubito siguió su camino y al enfocar la vista al frente vio la figura encorvada de una persona llorando. El niño se quedó parado preguntándose si era buena idea acercarse o como siempre terminaría siendo insultado o ignorado, pero lo que determinó su decisión fue reconocer a esa persona, lo conocía de vista cundo llevaba a su hermano a la academia y hasta él sabía que la gente lo miraba con admiración, por eso le pareció extraño que alguien tan importante y popular, llorara y más siendo ya mayor. Naruto sabía lo que era llorar sin nadie que lo consolara y en su corazoncito sintió que no debía dejar que ese chico pasara por eso. Con pasos tímidos se fue acercando y al estar a la espalda del joven preguntó:

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te dijeron cosas feas?

Itachi alzó la vista que estaba anegada de lágrimas y miró a su interlocutor. Los ojos azules brillaron de curiosidad, pero muy alejada de lo malsano, si no llenos de preocupación. La figura, la edad, le hicieron recordar… El Uchiha dejó escapar un lamento y se cubrió la cara. Naruto se asustó un poco, pero no se echó para atrás, muy por el contrario se pegó al joven y lo abrazó.

–Ya, ya no llores…

Itachi no se alejó de aquel gesto desinteresado buscando consuelo, abrazó de regreso el cuerpecito del niño, ese niño que tendría la misma edad que su amado _otouto_. Después de unos minutos el llanto fue cesando y el mayor soltó al niño aún limpiándose los ojos, lo miró y sonrió.

–Gracias lo necesitaba.

–¿Por qué llorabas?

–… Mi hermano sufrió un accidente.

Naruto asintió y rascándose la nuca en gesto de nervios, aseguró.

–Ya verás que se pondrá bien.

–Eso espero… ¿y tú eres?

–Naruto… Uzumazaki Naruto.

Itachi sonrió y eso fue una gran sorpresa para el rubio que temía que el joven lo echara de su lado al saber su nombre, pero al ver que esto no sucedió, sonrió radiantemente. Itachi se incorporó, se acomodó la ropa y trató de borrar cualquier señal de llanto.

–Debo irme.

El rubio no dijo nada, más lamentaba que ese chico tuviese que irse, pues era una de las poquísimos personas que no lo habían tratado como apestado.

–Ah… nos vemos.

Itachi se alejó, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y alborotó el cabello del rubio.

–Gracias, te debo un helado.

Naruto asintió feliz, deseaba creer en esa promesa. Estaba consciente que tal vez… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Se preguntó el rubio. Naruto corrió y alcanzó al mayor.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha. Nos vemos.

Naruto vio alejarse a… Itachi y deseó que el hermano de este estuviese bien, pero también deseó y con todas sus fuerzas que Itachi cumpliera su promesa de volver a verse.

000

Itachi llegó al hospital y se mostró donde sus padres esperaban noticias. Unas horas más tarde uno de los médicos salió, aun quitándose el cubre bocas.

–Fugaku, Mikoto. –Era un poblador del barrio por eso la familiaridad– Está fuera de peligro. –Los tres Uchiha exhalaron aliviados, pero el rostro adusto del médico no les permitió relajarse– El colmillo atravesó su columna vertebral… él… quedara paralitico.

La noticia dejó inmóviles a los oyentes, hasta que Mikoto cayó hincada sollozando, pues todos en ese lugar sabían lo que significaba tal noticia, que Sasuke no tendrían una vida normal, que las posibilidades de ser un _shinobi_ eran nulas y que toda su vida se la pasarían en una silla de ruedas. Era solo un niño y ya tenían que enfrentar tan dura prueba. Los Uchiha eran los llamados _Sensō no Ichizoku_* y ser _shinobi_ era como respirar para ellos, sin esa oportunidad ¡¿Cómo podría sobrevivir Sasuke sin desmoronarse?! Itachi tuvo que recargarse en una pared por la que fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Fugaku carraspeó tratando de pasar ese nudo en su garganta y preguntó:

–¿Podemos verlo?

–Estás en recuperación, pero en una hora será trasladado a su habitación.

–Basta no podemos permitirnos ponernos de este modo, él nos necesita fuertes. –regañó a Mikoto e Itachi.

Los Uchiha esperaron la hora que se les pidió y pasada entraron a la habitación que el habían asignado a Sasuke. Este parecía dormir sin mostrar que estuviese herido. Mikoto se acercó a la cama y acarició las hebras negras con reflejo azules. Itachi le siguió, pero del otro lado y ahí tomó la mano de su hermano y la acarició. Fugaku permaneció ecuánime, sin embargo su semblante alicaído era clara muestra de lo que sufría por la suerte de su pequeño.

Sasuke tardo más de un día en despertar y cuando lo hizo al ver a su familia reunida ahí no supo el motivo, luego los recuerdos regresaron y apretó las mantas sintiendo de nuevo el miedo que le causó el ataque embravecido de Inoshishi. Mikoto corrió hasta su hijo y lo besó. Itachi se quedó rezagado, aún luchando por mantener la culpa lejos de su corazón, siendo algo casi imposible. Fugaku preguntó desde la silla que ocupaba.

–¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?

El niño respondió temiendo por el regaño que sabía llegaría –por su fallo en una misión– por parte de su progenitor.

–Bien… padre. –Y se apresuró a agregar– Lo siento _aniki_.

Itachi se quedó callado por un momento y solo atinó a decir.

–No _otouto_, perdóname tú a mí. Cometí un error.

–¡Tú nunca te equivocas aniki!

–Si lo hago y está vez fue la peor…

Fugaku puso una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito para callarlo y luego se levantó para ira junto a Mikoto y a Sasuke.

–Sasuke debes saber algo…

El patriarca Uchiha explicó la situación y cuando concluyó Sasuke lo miraba con la boca abierta.

–¿No… podré mover… las piernas?

–No.

–¿Y cuándo me curaré?

–Sasuke… eso no tiene cura.

–Pero ¿y como iré a la academia?

Con cada pregunta del morenito, Itachi se hundía más en la desesperación deseando dar su vida por que su hermano no estuviera pasando por eso. Sasuke pareció entender o simplemente se cansó de tantas negativas, que terminó por acurrucarse en las mantas y llorar quedito. Mikoto lo abrazó y estuvo susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Los días pasaron y el pequeño se hundió en un mutismo que ni su adorado hermano mayor pudo desaparecer. La habitación se fue llenado de sus juguetes favoritos, sin embargo el niño los ignoraba como todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los pensamiento de Sasuke oscilaban entre la tristeza, el enojo y la vergüenza, pues desde que tenía uso de razón siempre deseó ser un _shinobi_, pero no como cualquiera si no como su héroe Itachi, más sus sueños se habían desvanecido como su alegría y de eso no parecía recuperarse por más esfuerzos que el mismo también intentara, pues una a una las cosas que ya no podría hacer iban llenando su mente hundiéndolo en la desesperanza.

El día que el dieron de alta fue llevado en brazos por su padre y el barrio le pereció ajeno más que nunca, si antes su eterna comparación con su hermano le llenaba de frustración ahora con lo que era, la diferencia era abismal, pues el solo sería un inútil comparado con su perfecto hermano mayor.

–Mira Sasuke, la tienda de pan hizo de tus favoritos. –señaló Itachi.

El niño se recargó en el hombro de su padre diciendo:

–No tengo hambre, _aniki_… gracias.

Itachi hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para traer de nuevo al Sasu-chan que sonreía o se enfurruñaba, pero todos fracasaban, sintiendo que su hermano lo odiaba como se odiaba él mismo. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Sasuke culpaba a su falta de pericia por lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a la casa el menor fue llevado hasta su habitación y sin que hubiese un mínimo cambio de actitud. Los tres mayores lo dejaron solo para que descansara y ellos se reunieron en la sala donde Fugaku reprendió a Itachi:

–Llevas mucho tiempo inactivo, no es bueno que dejes de lado las misiones.

–Ahora Sasuke me necesita.

–No eres medico Itachi y él tiene a su madre. Quiero que te presentes para que te asignen una misión.

–Pero…

–No pregunto, te ordeno.

Itachi apretó los puños y respondió:

–Si padre.

–Ahora.

El primogénito se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida, pero a último momento y evitando que sus padres lo vieran fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Entró y vio que este no dormía.

–Hola.

–…

–Saldré de misión, pediré una corta para no dejarte mucho tiem…

–No te preocupes por mí _aniki,_ el trabajo de un _shinobi_ no debe olvidarse por nada ni nadie.

–¿Quién lo dice?

–Todos.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos y suspiró abatido se acercó a la ventana y de ahí se despidió:

–Nos vemos Sasuke.

–Adiós aniki.

*Clan de la guerra.

Hola de nuevo y para que no me extrañen –soñar no cuesta nada– les traigo otro _fic_, duración… aún no lo decido y parejas… ¡Eh, que si les digo adelantaría el final! –los que me conocen ya sospecharan jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Itachi caminó por el barrio sin gana alguna de salir de misión, y menos de dejar a su hermano con su madre que obedecía ciegamente a su padre, ya antes de lo sucedido menospreciaba a Sasuke ahora lo trataría como un cero a la izquierda.

000

El rumor se expandió por toda la academia y llegó hasta los oídos de Naruto. Este supo de quien hablaban y entendió por qué ese chico lloraba, su hermano no había muerto, pero había quedado paralitico –y supo que significaba es la palabra, pues se lo preguntó a Iruka-sensei–. Por supuesto ya no había vuelto a ver a Itachi, sin embargo era algo que ya se temía, más no por eso dolió menos la desilusión. Jugando en su columpio pensó en que era afortunado por tener un par de pernas que servían, que si bien solo había visto de lejos al hermano de Itachi sintió pena por este.

–Naruto.

El rubio escuchó su nombre y volteó hacia el salón de clases viendo si era Iruka quien lo llamaba ¿Quién más? se dijo el rubito. Pero la voz se escuchó de nuevo y venía de detrás de él. Al girar la vista se talló los ojos creyendo que era una alucinación.

–Hola.

–Ho… la.

–¿Por qué el asombro? Te dije que te debía un helado.

–Yo…

El rubio bajó de un salto de su columpio y corrió hasta su visitante, que le despeinó su ya más que alborotada melena rubia.

–Vamos.

–Si… pero…

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Podría ser un ramen en vez de helado? –preguntó algo cohibido Naruto, esperando que el mayor no se molestara y lo mandara a volar.

–¡¿Ramen?!

–Bueno lo que tú quieras está bien.

–Eres un niño con gustos raros, pero si Ramen es lo que quieres, ramen será.

–¡En el Ichiraku, _ttebayo_!

Itachi caminó a lado del niño que feliz y muy orgulloso de ir acompañado mencionaba todos los beneficios e ingredientes de su platillo favorito.

–Y ya veo que es tu preferido.

–Si.

Llegaron hasta el lugar y los atendieron de inmediato, el rubio era muy conocido ahí y por supuesto quiso presentar a Itachi:

–Él es mi amigo Uchiha Itachi.

Los presentes giraron al escuchar el nombre y asombrarse por quien iba acompañado este, pero si hubo alguien que hiciera mala cara la tuvo que quitar ante la amenaza de un _Sharingan_ activado. Para Itachi ese gesto desinteresado y amable de Naruto había sido algo muy especial y no pretendía olvidarse de eso por muy _jinchūriki_ que fuese el niño. Y eso aunado a la posibilidad de que el rubio quisiese entablar amistad con Sasuke era un beneficio. Itachi creía fervientemente que con eso su _otouto_ saldría de su mutismo, pues la alegría del de ojos azules era contagiosa. Había regresado de misión esa misma tarde y pretendía plantearle el visitar su casa al rubio, solo rogaba por que este aceptara ir y si no… bueno de todos modos seguirían siendo amigos, como bien Naruto lo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos. Cuando el tercer plato de ramen fue vaciado por el rubio, Itachi se recargó en su mano observándolo y sonrió:

–Naruto ¿quieres conocer mi casa?

–¡¿Yo?!

–No hay otro Naruto aquí.

–Púes… ¿Estás seguro?

–Claro ¿no quieres?

–¡Si! Es solo que…

Itachi se quedó esperando la respuesta del niño, pero al no llegar entendió que lo que temía era que lo tratasen mal.

–Mis padres estaban esperando que alguien de sus compañero de Sasuke lo visitara, pero…

–Oh, pues si vamos en la misma academia y de verdad quería saber cómo está, pero no es como si… –Naruto se quedó callado, no deseaba decirlo temiendo que Itachi no lo tomara bien, pero no pudo mentir– él y yo no nos hablábamos de hecho no creo que ni me conozca.

–Vamos y te lo presentare.

El de ojos azules asintió. Itachi pagó y los dos se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha. Llegaron a este y pasaron por la panadería e Itachi se metió a esta. Naruto lo siguió cuando este lo llamó.

–Mira, estos son sus preferidos. Llevemos unos. –El Uchiha le dio la bolsa con los _Manjuu_ a Naruto– Se lo darás tú.

Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha, Naruto se quedó parado en la puerta sin querer dar un paso, temeroso de que esa gente rica no lo dejara ni pasar de la entrada, pero Itachi lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo pasar.

–Vamos no tengas miedo.

Naruto obedeció y al entrar los recibió Mikoto que le sonrió diciéndole:

–Qué bueno que Sasuke tiene visitas.

Naruto no dijo nada y entró al lugar, pero casi se echa a correr cuando vio al padre de Itachi con cara de demonio, pero este lo saludó y sus dudas se disiparon.

–Bienvenido. Sasuke está despierto puedes pasar.

Naruto no quiso sacarlos de su error al creerlo amigo del moreno menor y continuó siguiendo a Itachi hasta la habitación del niño que había visto solo de lejos en la academia, pero que reconocía porque aseguraban que era un excelente estudiante, todo lo contrario de él. Llegaron hasta la habitación y entraron, Sasuke miraba hacia afuera por la ventana desde su cama.

–Hola _Otouto_.

El niño giró la vista y saludó.

–Hola _aniki_.

Sasuke se quedó viendo al rubio parado en la puerta con una bolsa en las manos, pero no le dio importancia puesto que no lo conocía. Itachi esperó a que Sasuke le preguntara sobre su misión siempre lo hacía a pesar de saber que no podía revelarle nada.

El moreno menor se acomodó y esperó a que sus visitas iniciaran la conversación. Itachi al ver que su _otouto_ no pretendía decir nada, llamó a Naruto.

–Mira Sasuke, quiero presentarte a alguien.

–…

–Él es Naruto.

–Hola –dijo tímidamente el rubito.

Es que ver de cerca al moreno menor y notar que a este se le veía la tristeza en el rostro lo cohibió sin saber como reaccionar ante eso. El rubio sonrió tratando de que Sasuke lo hiciera también.

–Te traj… imos algo. –El niño rubio se acercó hasta la cama y ofreció la bolsa– tu hermano dice que son tus favoritos– Huelen bien, seguro que saben bien _ttebayo_.

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño ante la muletilla.

–Gracias.

Dijo Sasuke, pero ni hizo el intento de tomar la bolsa. Naruto colocó está en el mueble que Sasuke tenía a su lado, donde algunos dinosaurios y muñecos se encontraban.

–Pero si se enfrían ya no sabra igual.

Sasuke miró al rubio con cara de enfado, fue un segundo que duro el gesto, sin embargo para Itachi fue una luz de esperanza.

–No tengo hambre.

–¡Pero es un regalo y los regalos no se desprecian!

–Si no tengo hambre no me vas a obligar a comerlo. –afirmó ya más serio Sasuke.

–¡Pues eres un grosero!

–¡Y tú un dobe!

–¡Cállate teme malagradecido!

Itachi se alejó viendo como esos dos discutían y los gritos llamaron la atención de los padres de los Uchiha que desde la puerta fueron detenido por Itachi pidiéndoles silencio y mostrándoles que Sasuke discutía acaloradamente con el rubio, atrás quedaba la apatía del niño enfermo, atrás su pasividad y todo por ese rubio hiperactivo.

–Pero se están insultando –mencionó Mikoto.

–Mikoto eso es lo que meno importa, lo importante es que Sasuke están hablando más de dos frases seguidas.

Aseguró Fugaku, llevando a su esposa fuera de la habitación. Itachi se quedó parado en el dintel de la puerta viendo esa trasformación en su _otouto,_ sonriendo agradecido con el pequeño rubio.

–Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad _aniki_? –Itachi no supo de que iba la pregunta– El dobe dice que un _kunai_ es más rápido que un _shuriken_.

–¡Si lo es! ¡Unos niños de la academia lo dijeron!

–¡Claro que no! eso depende de tu fuerza ¡_aniki_ es veloz con ambos!

Los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto se posaron en Itachi.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Bueno algún día ustedes lo serán también.

Sasuke sonrió por una milésima de segundo antes de decir.

–Quiero dormir.

Itachi se sintió estúpido, pero es que era difícil acostumbrarse a no ver a su hermano como un futuro como _shinobi_. Los dos visitantes se quedaron callados y vieron como el moreno menor se recostó cerrando los ojos.

Naruto miró al mayor y este suspiró abatido, llamándolo para que salieran del lugar en el pasillo el rubio preguntó:

–¿Nunca… volverá a caminar?

–Los medico dicen que no.

–Oh… en la academia era uno de los mejores, pero no le digas que yo lo dije.

–No lo hare. Muchas gracias Naruto hasta hoy él solo se quedaba sentado mirando por la ventana sin decir casi nada y ahora lo vi hablando… discutiendo.

–Bueno él es un teme, pero no es tan malo. ¿Itachi es cierto que eres uno de los mejores _shinobis_ de Konoha?

–Rumores.

El rubio no respondió, pues sabía que probablemente era cierto y se sintió orgulloso de tener un amigo tan fuerte como Itachi.

000

Fugaku tomaba té y Mikoto escuchaba lo que este le mencionaba:

–No podemos detener esto, es lo mejor y lo sabes.

–Pero Sasuke…

–Él estará mejor de este modo, podremos darle una posibilidad de ser parte del gobierno.

–Me preocupa Itachi, parece no estar de acuerdo.

–Hará lo mejor para Sasuke y esto es lo mejor.

000

Naruto miró ceñudo a los chicos. Shikamaru y Chōji veían la escena sin intervenir, si bien no le creían al rubio tampoco estaban por la labor de insultarlo y decirle mentiroso.

–¡Deja de insistir, eres un mentiroso!

–¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! –corearon las voces de los otros niños.

–¡Ya les dijo que no miento! ¡Itachi Uchiha es mi amigo y también Sasuke!

–Ya dejen al rubio _baka_, aparte de monstruo mentiroso.

Naruto salió corriendo, pues no le gustaba que lo vieran débil y es que ya no soportaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Él no decía mentiras! se limpió furiosamente los ojos y viendo a donde su carrera lo había llevado, siguió por ese camino. Era el barrio Uchiha y si bien le dio un poco de temor entrar en este sin Itachi a su lado, más que nada por si los Uchiha lo trataban igual que lo otros aldeanos, siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Los pobladores del lugar lo vieron avanzar, pero ninguno lo tomó en cuanta, si bien no eran más amables, por lo menor no se metían con él, y es que, ¿que Uchiha no conocía la historia de _jinchūriki_ y de como este y los otros demonios podían ser controlados con el Sharingan?

Naruto caminó por las calles tratando de recordar el camino, luego con algo de nervios se dirigió a la misma panadería que había visitado con Itachi y rogó por qué no lo echaran antes de dejarlo preguntar. El panadero lo vio entrar y esperó.

–Hola…

–Hola, eres el amigo de Itachi-kun ¿no?

–Si –sonrió el rubio sintiendo que podía hacer la pregunta– Sabe, me perdí y…

–Ah, la casa que buscas esta al fondo de esa calle.

El hombre señaló una calle a la izquierda de la tienda y el rubio sonrió agradeció y salió corriendo de nuevo. El _jinchūriki_ llegó hasta la casa y se quedó un rato esperando a regular su respiración y con los nervios a flor de piel, tocó la puerta. Después de esperar unos minutos el rubio cambió de pie y siguió esperando, segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y Mikoto apareció por ella. Naruto saludo cortés y la mujer o invitó a pasar. Ella no podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pues desde la ocasión en que ese niño había visitado a Sasuke y este había conversado animadamente con él, no hubo más signos de mejoría en el carácter taciturno de su hijo.

–Buenas tardes ¿vienes a ver a Sasuke?

El rubio asintió, la verdad es que deseaba ver a Itachi, pero si este no estaba y Sasuke si, pues bien podía pasar a visitar al moreno menor.

Mikoto acompañó al rubio y lo dejó en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

–Te dejo, voy por unos jugos.

–Sí, gracias.

El rubio entró sin tocar y vio que el moreno seguía viendo por la ventana como la última vez, pero lo que también notó fue una silla de ruedas que se encontraba en el lugar.

–Hola Sasuke.

El moreno giró la vista y suspiró derrotado.

–¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

–¡Oye! ¿Que no agradeces que venga a visitarte?

–No te lo pedí.

–Eso hacen los amigos.

–¿Somos amigos? –preguntó sarcástico Sasuke.

–¡Lo somos _ttebayo_!

Mikoto escuchó desde el pasillo la conversación/discusión y se relajó, tocó y al entrar dejó los vasos en el escritorio de Sasuke. Luego para no molestar al moreno, los dejó solos.

Naruto tomó su vaso y se lo dio a Sasuke y este lo tomó aunque lo dejó en su esquinero.

–Hace calor.

–Si un poco.

–Vamos al lago. –soltó el rubio.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta yo no puedo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Esa no es tuya?

–Eso no te importa.

Sasuke deseó golpear a ese rubio entrometido y si por supuesto que esa silla era suya, pero usarla significaba aceptar que ya no caminaría más y eso aún no podía hacerlo. Naruto se cruzó de brazos enojado.

–Pareces papa enterrada ¡¿si no quieres usarla para que la tiene aquí?!

–Ya te dije que-te-im-por-ta.

–Me importa, por que hay un sol muy bueno e ir al lago es una buena idea.

–Mira si tantas ganas tiene lárgate y vete al dichoso lago con alguien más.

Naruto se descruzó de brazos y apretó lo puños.

–No tengo a nadie más. –afirmó en un susurro.

–¿Que?

El rubio se giró y abrió la puerta, pero Sasuke sintiendo curiosidad lo detuvo.

–No te escuche.

Naruto alzó los hombros y caminó fuera de la habitación…

–¡Dobe!

Se escuchó un grito y el de ojos azules regresó sobre sus pasos deseando decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese mocoso que se la pasaba insultándolo.

–¡Oye…!

Naruto se quedó callado viendo como Sasuke jalaba la silla y trataba de sentarse en ella.

–Vamos no te quedes parado ¡ayúdame!

El _jinchūriki_ sonrió y corrió hasta el otro niño ayudándolo. Con el moreno listo, Naruto empujó la silla y ambos salieron por el pasillo… Sasuke había entendido la frase del rubio y recordó como este era marginado por todos y no tenía amigos, por eso hizo un sacrificio para que este no se sintiera mal, era raro, pues nunca habían pensado en el bienestar de los demás, más con ese rubio era muy diferente al actuar.

Fugaku fue el que los vio pasar y Sasuke lo miró, después de días en los que no le había dirigido la mirada.

–Saldré con Naruto ¿puedo?

–Si, con cuidado.

Naruto se sintió un poco cohibido ante el patriarca Uchiha, pero lo dejó de lado al escuchar al moreno que lo apresuraba.

–¡Vamos dobe!

Los dos salieron a la puerta y ahí Sasuke se talló los ojos.

–¿Verdad que es un buen día para ir al lago?

–…

Las personas los vieron pasar: Un rubio llevando a toda velocidad –toda la que le permitía su edad– a un Sasuke que iba pletórico de sentir el viento en rostro gritando:

–¡Más rápido, más rápido dobe!

Mil gracias a:

kane-noona, Chicberry, Alba marina, kikyo taisho, Lunatica Dark, Moon-9215, kaoryciel94, LoveDamonSalvatore, Youko Uchiha, abbie pain, zilfyks, Zussi, Zanzamaru y Luna Lovegood83.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Itachi estaba hincado escuchando las órdenes de Hiruzen.

–¿Alguna duda?

–Muchas y sobre todo ¿Por qué a mí?

–Eres el más confiable.

–Antes, ahora lo único que me importa es el bienestar de mi hermano, él me necesita y ustedes me están ordenando que le quite a su familia.

–Es eso o permitir que muchos niños como Sasuke la pierdan.

–No puedo hacerlo.

–¡¿Te estas negando a una orden directa?!

–Estoy pidiendo que no me ponga en esta situación, usted sabe lo que está pasando mi familia.

–¿Puedo esperar a que ellos detengan lo que planean solo por amor a Sasuke?

–…

–Lo ves, ni tú lo puedes asegurar.

000

Naruto jugaba en el agua, cerca de la orilla donde Sasuke tenía la mitad de cuerpo metido, aunque debía aferrarse al pedazo de pasto. Pero para los dos niños era muy divertido estar de ese modo, Sasuke no se había quejado de no poder nadar y Naruto hacia todo lo posible por no alejarse mucho de él. El rubio fue el que escuchó primero las conocidas voces y deseó salir corriendo de ahí para que el moreno no supiera como era tratado por los otros niños, pero fue tarde y estos ya estaban ahí en el algo.

–¡Miren quien está aquí el monstruo mentiroso!

Sasuke se giró a ver quién era el que hablaba de ese modo al rubio y vio a un niño como de su edad que si bien era bastante menos hábil que él en la academia se atrevía a insultar a los demás.

–¡¿Y tú quién eres simio?!

Los niños miraron in dirección del moreno y se quedaron quietos eran bravucones, pero no tanto como para meterse con un Uchiha y menos ese Uchiha. Los dos que acompañaban al hablador se escabulleron, más este se envalentonó y se acercó.

–Yo no necesito preguntar, tú eres el Uchiha que ya no puede caminar.

–¡Cállate! –Salió Naruto del lago y se enfrentó al chico– ¡Simio hablador!

Naruto lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que le dieron, no querer que Sasuke fuese molestado. El otro chico cayó al agua y Sasuke se acercó a este tomándolo con una mano de los cabellos.

–No puede caminar, pero mis ojos si los puedo usar ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

El niño salió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo. Naruto se metió de nuevo al lago y preguntó:

–¿Tus ojos?

–Si, ese mi _Kekkei Genkai_, se llama _Sharingan _y nace en nuestros ojos.

–Oh ¡¿Itachi también lo tiene?!

–Si _dobe_.

–Huy ojale que me lo quiera enseñar.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros, eso no lo sabía, pero su hermano bien podría hacerlo. Los dos siguieron jugando hasta el atardecer, cuando el mismo Itachi llegó por ellos.

–¡Itachi! –recibió gustoso el rubio.

Sasuke que descansaba sobre el césped saludó al mayor.

–Aniki.

–¿Cómo están? Por lo que veo se están divirtiendo bastante, puesto que ni siquiera regresaron a comer.

Los niños se vieron.

–¿Pasó tanto tiempo? –cuestionó el moreno menor.

–Sí, pero está bien, madre ha mandado algo para que coman.

Itachi tendió una manta y sacó las cosas cerca de Sasuke, el rubio se acomodó y al verlo servirse, Sasuke lo imitó y es que era cierto que contrario a cuando se quedaba en casa, ahora si tenía hambre. Naruto que siempre comía solo, estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien conversar.

–¿Cuándo regresaste Itachi? –cuestionó el de ojos azules.

–Hoy.

–¿Estuvo difícil tu misión? –preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

–No puedo hablar de ella, Naruto.

Sasuke solo sonrió, cuantas veces Itachi le respondió lo mismo a él. Entre conversaciones y preguntas del rubio. La tarde se convirtió en ocaso y los Uchiha llevaron al rubio hasta su departamento, pero este solo les pidió que lo dejaran en la entrada.

–Dobe… –Sasuke no deseaba preguntar _eso_ con testigos– ¿aniki me puedes dejar solo con Naruto?

–Me iré a allá, pero solo no te puedo dejar.

–Bien –se giró hacia el rubio– ¿Quieres ir mañana otra vez a mi casa? sé que tienes que ir a la academia, pero…

–¡Claro ttebayo, al salir iré!

El rubio se despidió y subió a su departamento. Naruto entró a su casa y recogió los embaces de ramen y acomodó un poco, estaba pensando en hacer más seguido limpieza, pues para otra ocasión si quería que Itachi y Sasuke conocieran su casa no debían verla toda sucia.

000

En tanto los dos hermanos regresaban a su casa. Sasuke se estaba quedando dormido, pues a Itachi aún le costaba un poco de trabajo entablar una conversación simple con su _otouto_. Sasuke se removió recordando algo y se animó a mencionar lo sucedido con los chicos que los molestaron.

–¿Naruto es molestado de ese modo por todos en la aldea?

–Sí, algunas personas son ignorantes y educan del mismo modo a sus hijos.

–Y aún así el _dobe_ siempre sonríe.

Itachi suspiró, no solo él había notado eso en el pequeño rubio, ahora también Sasuke y esperaba con eso este dejara esa autocompasión por sí mismo. Sus padres y él habían fallado en sacar al pequeño moreno de su mundo gris, en cambió el rubito lo había conseguido y por eso le estaban muy agradecidos, pues a pesar de que sus padres no lo mencionaran solo había que ver como aceptaron a Naruto en su círculo Uchiha tan cerrado. Las cosas estaban yendo para bien e Itachi se quiso dar de topes, no podía hacer lo que le pedían no cuando estaba por arrancarle todo su mundo a su hermano que de por si estaba desvalido. Sin embargo parte de él fue consciente de que era una decisión que debía tomar y que por desgracia si su familia y parientes, no detenían sus planes tendría que hacerlo aún en contra de lo que deseaba.

Los dos morenos llegaron a su casa y el mayor levantó en brazos al pequeño que ya estaba dormido. Fugaku los vio pasar y tomó un sorbo de té, amaba a su familia y debía velar por su bienestar en contra de quien fuera.

000

Sasuke odiaba que la gente lo mirara con lástima, y por ese mismo motivo no deseaba salir. Más –y como venía sucediendo– quería ver al _dobe_, a ese niño que no lo veía diferente, a ese niño que le gritaba, lo insultaba… que lo trataba con normalidad. Itachi dejó que su hermano moviera la silla, pues este le advirtió que si le ayudaba se regresaría y no volvería a salir con él. Los dos Uchiha esperaron en la sombra a que las clases concluyeran. Los chicos fueron saliendo y al verlos algunos trataron de cuchichear, pero una mirada fría del mayor los hizo callarse. Sasuke vio a los niños que los habían molestado y se lo comentó a Itachi. Estos al ver ese gesto, no supieron que hacer si correr o rogar por sus vidas, sin embargo algunos padres, también estaban presentes y los mocosos se refugiaron en ellos. Pero recibieron una gran desilusión al darse cuenta que para los Uchiha era un gesto sin importancia, pues ninguno de los adultos desafiaría abiertamente ni con una mala mirada al genio Itachi Uchiha. Naruto salió al último con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como siempre evitando encontrarse con sus compañeros y familias que lo verían mal, sin embargo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al notar que casi todos seguían ahí, pero al detenerse, una voz lo llamó:

–¡Dobe!

El rubio giró hacia donde venía la voz y vio a los hermanos Uchiha saludarlo. Y sin pena respondió:

–¡_Teme_! ¡Itachi!

Y corrió a su encuentro. Los ojos azules se iluminaron al ver al mayor y por supuesto también se alegraba de ver al que consideraba su primer amigo. Los tres se fueron del lugar con la mirada de mucho siguiéndolos.

–¡¿De verdad me enseñaras a lanzar _kunais_, Itachi?!

–Sí, y yo te los lanzare. No puede mover las piernas, pero si los brazos.

Respondió Sasuke y Naruto se quedó parado.

–Oye, pero recuerda que no tengo mucha experiencia.

–Ya, no seas llorón _dobe_.

En el lugar de entrenamiento, del que solo sabía de su existencia Itachi, los dos niños parloteaban emocionados. Itachi colocó un blanco en uno de los árboles y luego caminó hasta ellos.

–Empecemos con Sasuke, él lo lanzara en lo que yo te explico.

–¿Pero no se distraerá?

–No debe, para eso es el entrenamiento _shinobi_.

Sasuke lanzó al primer _kunai_ y atinó en el blanco, en lo que Itachi le daba instrucciones al rubio. Se detuvieron para ir a comer y Naruto muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocerle su habilidad a Sasuke.

–Oye _teme_ eres muy bueno ¿Por qué no regresas a la academia?

–¡No digas tonterías _dobe_!

–¡No son tonterías!

–¡¿Y cómo entrenaría con _esto_?! Todos se la pasaran viéndome y los _sensei_ no querrán enseñarme nada por miedo a que no pueda hacerlo.

Itachi se tensó sintiendo que su hermano explotaría y en contra del rubio. Naruto vio como señalaba la silla Sasuke.

–Bueno, entonces por qué no entrenamos juntos, después de que yo salga de la academia.

–…

–¡Por favor!

–…

–¡Anda _teme_!

–Lo pensare.

Claudicó Sasuke. Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, pues invitaron a comer al rubio. Los padres de estos no se encontraban por lo que Itachi hizo de anfitrión y como no podía dejar de admirar como se desenvolvía su hermano a lado del rubio…

–Naruto ¿quiere quedarte a dormir?

–¡¿Yo?!

–Si.

Sasuke dejó su plato y esperó la respuesta del rubio, que a decir verdad deseaba que fuese afirmativa.

–No se… ¡¿de verdad puedo?!

–¡Ay si _dobe_!

El rubio asintió.

–Solo que tengo algo para dormir y está en mi casa.

Itachi miró al niño y sonrió.

–Si me das las llaves yo voy por eso.

Naruto no pudo detener el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues le daba vergüenza que Itachi viera su gorro de dormir.

–Está bien, no es tan importante.

Cuando muy entrada la noche el matrimonio Uchiha llegó. Itachi los estaba esperando cerca de la habitación de Sasuke donde en un futón dormía el rubio.

–Naruto se quedó y no tiene mucho de haberse dormido, se la pasaron hablando. Ese niño que todo mundo trata como un paria ha hecho lo que ni ustedes ni yo hemos podido; hacer vivir de nuevo a Sasuke ¿Si esto sigue qué garantías tiene Naruto de no morir?

–Jamás mataríamos a niños. –respondió Mikoto.

–¿Ni a él que es el jinchūriki? –siguió Itachi.

–¿Por qué matarlo? –preguntó Fugaku.

–¡Claro! para que si lo puede usar como arma. –finalizó Itachi y dejó solos a sus padres.

000

Naruto atinó al blanco y fue puesto uno más. Conforme los entrenamiento continuaban las habilidades del rubio iban en aumento, sin embargo conforme sucedía eso, Sasuke se sentía más alejado de Naruto, pues sabía perfectamente que un día el rubio estaría en un equipo y que ya no sería su único amigo, que Naruto sería un _shinobi_ y que estar con _el_ _paralitico_ estaría fuera de lugar. Esa mañana desayunó en su habitación. Itachi subió poco después.

–Sasuke ya nos vamos ya casi es hora de que Naruto salga…

–No voy a ir, ve tú.

–Pero…

–Ya te dije que no quiero ir, me siento cansado.

–Bueno, entonces iré y le avisare que no habrá…

–No tienes que detener el entrenamiento por mí.

El de coleta ya no agregó nada, pues no deseaba incomodar a su hermano. El rubio al verlo llegar solo, preguntó por Sasuke. Itachi optó por pasar ese día con el rubio y mostrarle como escalar árboles.

Cuando un día se convirtió y dos luego tres hasta una semana en el que Sasuke deseó acompañar a su hermano, el rubio decidió ir a verlo a la casa. Tocó y esperó a que abrieran. Mikoto salió y al ver a Naruto se disculpó:

–Lo siento Naruto. Sasuke está durmiendo.

–¿Está enfermo?

–No, solo está cansado.

Naruto se despidió y regresó a la academia dónde Iruka lo esperaba para repasar sus últimas pruebas, de las que había tenido un avance.

–Naruto lo estás haciendo bien y eso me hace sentir orgulloso.

–…

–¿Naruto?

–…

–¡Naruto!

El rubio brincó en el asiento.

–¡Iruka-sensei no me des esos sustos _ttebayo_!

–¡No puedo creer tu falta de vergüenza yo hablando y tú ni siquiera me estás poniendo atención!

El rubio se rascó la nuca.

–Lo siento, pero es que estoy preocupado.

–¿Preocupado? Ya te dije que has avanzado mucho, a este paso alcanzaras a tus compañeros.

–Oh… no es eso lo que me preocupa, si no que últimamente no he visto a mi amigo.

–¿Es cierto que te hiciste amigo de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha?

–Si.

–Bueno Itachi es un _shinobi_ debe de salir de misión.

–Lo sé, pero al que no he visto es a Sasuke.

–Oh.

–Si… Iruka-sensei… ¿Tú crees que ya no quiera verme?

–No lo creo ¿por qué piensas eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, pero el profesor sabía cuál era la respuesta. Naruto temía que Sasuke se alejara de él como todos los aldeanos.

–Es mejor salir de dudas, pregúntaselo.

Naruto miró al maestro y se levantó de un salto. Iruka tenía razón. Corrió hasta el barrio Uchiha y llegó hast la residencia. Mikoto al verlo solo negó y le dejó pasar, ese niño no se rendía fácilmente. Naruto caminó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Sasuke y entró sin tocar. El moreno lo miró y rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

–¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?! ¡Visitando a mi amigo, _ttebayo_!

–… Vete Naruto, hoy no tengo ganas de salir.

–Pero eso vienes diciendo toda una semana.

–…

–Sasuke…

–…

–Sasuke… ¿ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

El moreno suspiró abatido, esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar se dijo, después de todo en poco tiempo el rubio sería el que se alejara de él.

–…

–Ya veo. Yo creí que por fin había encontrado a un amigo.

–¡¿Que te preocupa?! ¡Mi aniki seguirá siéndolo! Y cuando seas un _Gennin_ te asignaran un equipo y tendrás más amigos ¡¿Por qué te importaría la amistad de un niño paralitico?!

Fue solo una lágrima y esa bastó para que Naruto comprendiera, Sasuke estaba triste porque creía que el dejaría de ser importante en su vida.

–_Teme,_ eres mi mejor amigo y lo serás siempre, no habrá nadie que ocupe ese lugar, aún no se si tendré mas amigos y no me importa, si te tengo a ti que más dan los otros.

–¿Y aniki?

–Itachi… es… no lo sé lo admiró y pues…

–Ya _dobe_, creo que lo entiendo.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente y al ver el paisaje que daba a la ventana del moreno, mencionó:

–Para que sonrías te mostraré que tan importante eres para mí.

Naruto salió corriendo y Sasuke se recostó de nuevo, no sabía que haría el dobe, pero con esas palabras ya lo había consolado –no que él lo necesitara– se dijo, sin embargo… se lo agradecía.

Esa noche Sasuke durmió tranquilo y a la mañana siguiente, cuando su madre recorrió las cortinas el moreno se carcajeó… Las cabezas de los Hokages nunca antes se habían visto tan coloridas.

Mil gracias a:

Lunatica Dark, Luka MAlfoy, , Alba marina, Luna Lovegood83, Zanzamaru, kaoryciel94, Zussi, Moon-9215, zilfyks, Youko Uchiha, Hagane Yuuki, Linne-'Malfoy, Lina Okazaki y Niniux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Sasuke esperaba en la puerta; sabía que el dobe no iría el día anterior y es que su travesura no hubiese quedado sin castigo, pero de eso ya había pasado y era el tercer día. Fugaku miró a su segundo hijo y salió a acompañarlo.

–¿Aún no viene?

–No.

–Escuche que lo hicieron lavar las caras de los _Hokages_, seguro que está cansado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sabiendo que era muy probable lo que decía su padre y que por eso el rubio no se hubiese aparecido temprano ese día, sin embargo el ir hasta la casa de este en su silla, era algo que nunca había hecho y que a decir verdad le causaba molestia, pues las miradas de los aldeanos se incrementaban y uno que otro tenía _la osadía_ de ofrecerse a ayudarlo a empujar la silla. Fugaku observó a Sasuke y comentó:

–Debo ir a ver al _Tercero_, puedo acercarte a la casa de Naruto ¿si quieres?

–… –Sasuke lo dudó un poco, pero pudieron más sus ganas de ver a su rubio amigo– Si… por favor.

El moreno menor no estaba muy a gusto con eso, pues la relación con su padre no era la más amorosa y raíz de lo sucedido él mismo se había auto exiliado del lado de Fugaku, temiendo que este le echara en cara su situación. Padre e hijo salieron de su casa y media hora más tarde estaban frente al complejo de departamentos en los que vivía el rubio.

–¿Te dejo o espero?

–No, yo llamo al _dobe_ y seguro que baja.

–Bien.

Fugaku dejó al niño y se fue por lo menos a donde este no notara que lo vigilaba. Sasuke llamó al rubio:

–¡Naruto!

Gritó varias veces, hasta que una melena despeinada y una cara de sueño aparecieron por el barandal

–¡Sasuke! –El rubio _despertó_ en cuanto vio a su amigo que lo esperaba.– Ya bajo, espérame.

–No tardes _dobe_.

Naruto se vistió y azotó la puerta de su hogar para cerrarla. Salió feliz de ver que Sasuke hubiese ido a buscarlo, pues eso significaba que a su amigo le interesaba lo suficiente. Aunque también se preocupó por qué este parecía estar solo y eso no estaba bien.

Sasuke esperó y vio bajar a su amigo corriendo por las escaleras.

–Hola _dobe_.

–Hola _teme_.

–¿Ya desayunaste?

–No, pero…

–Olvídalo vamos a casa y luego si quieres vamos a entrenar.

El rubio asintió y empujó a su amigo hasta el barrio Uchiha. Luego de que Mikoto les sirviera el desayuno, ellos lo acabaron de inmediato para irse a entrenar. Mikoto los vio partir; casi al mismo tiempo su esposo llegó:

–Sarutobi no parece querer ceder.

–¿No hay otra solución?

–No. Trato de hacer las cosa bien para mi clan. No quiero ver a mi hijo ser más marginado, lo será por ser un Uchiha y también por lo de su salud ¡no puedo permitirlo! sin en mis manos está solucionar eso.

–Lo sé. –cedió Mikoto.

000

Los _shuriken_ iban más veloces, sin embargo el rubio los esquivaba. Hubo uno que no pudo evitar y cortó su mejilla.

–¡Naruto!

–Está bien Sasuke no te asustes.

Y era cierto la mejilla del niño rubio no tenía señal de haber sido herida. Sasuke llegó hasta su amigo y tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos para revisarlo.

–No hay nada y yo vi cómo te herías.

–Y lo sentí _ttebayo_, pero…

Los niños se quedaron quietos y se encogieron de hombros.

–Pues a seguir que aún nos falta las técnicas que _aniki_ te mostró.

–No lo sé y si entreno el de _Kage Bunshin_.

–Eso estaría bien, pero es mejor esperar a que Itachi esté pendiente de ti, que tal si te caes de cansancio y yo no puedo ayudarte.

–…

–Mejor veamos cómo está tu _taijutsu_, yo te puedo ayudar.

–Pero…

–No seas tonto, a pesar de estar _así_, aún puedo apalearte.

El rubio se rio y asintió feliz. Los golpes de Naruto eran desviados por las manos de Sasuke, por desgracia para el rubio el moreno tuvo razón y las habilidades de este no habían mermado por no usar sus extremidades inferiores.

Caía la tarde cuando Sasuke acompañaba al rubio a la academia.

–Si ti le dices a Iruka-_sensei_ que te estuve ayudando él no me castigara por faltar.

–¿Y en que se supone me ayudaste?

–No lo sé…

–Bien le diré que me acompañaste a venir por algunas cosas que necesitaba para mí y como _aniki_ no está, solo contaba contigo.

–¡Eres el mejor Sasuke!

–No exageres.

Los dos niños llegaron hasta la academia y buscaron al _sensei_ de coleta. Este se encontraba en su aula revisando algunos pergaminos y al ver entrar al rubio se cruzó de brazos enojado… pero detrás de este Sasuke entró. Iruka descruzó los brazos y vio con curiosidad como el niño Uchiha entraba, más que nada porque solo había recibido negativas por parte de la familia de Sasuke acerca del regreso de este a la academia. Naruto se acercó al maestro y preparó su excusa:

-Iruka-_sensei_ no vine hoy por que acompañe a Sasu….

–Está bien Naruto, entiendo y no hay problema, pero para otra ocasión avísame.

Sasuke escuchó el intercambio de palabras de esos dos y notando que su amigo no tendría problemas se dispuso a observar el aula con cierto grado de nostalgia. El _jinchūriki_ se rascó la nuca y se giró hacia su amigo.

–Vamos Sasuke.

–Espera Naruto, quiero conversar un momento con Sasuke ¿si me lo permite?

El niño moreno miró al maestro y asintió.

–Me preguntaba si no habría manera de convencerte para regresar a estudiar, no veo por qué detener al conocimiento.

–La teoría no es una materia que me agrade y si no puedo hacer clases prácticas, es inútil que venga.

–Pero la teoría nos ayuda mucho, si no como aprenderíamos los movimientos para los sellos y cada uno de los pasos de los _jutsus_ se aprenden primero sobre el pergamino.

–¿Para que aprender algo que no voy a poder hacer?

–¿Puedes pensarlo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

– Nos vemos otro día. –concluyó Iruka.

Los niños salieron e iban conversando a Naruto le parecía que Sasuke aprendería mucho más rápido que muchos de sus compañeros y por ese motivo se aventuró a opinar.

–Podrías venir.

–No creo _dobe_.

–Yo quiero que estemos juntos en clase.

Sasuke torció la boca, y es que ese rubio loco lo tenía en la palma de su mano, aunque eso nadie a excepción de él lo supieran.

000

Ciertamente Danzō no le inspiraba confianza y más que a este se le notaban las ganas de poseer sus ojos, sin embargo a Shisui lo que le llevaba a reunirse con el líder de Raíz no era otra cosa que evitar una guerra en Konoha, que si bien el _Tercero_ ya había tomado cartas en el asuntó, algo le decía al Uchiha que su amigo Itachi no aceptaría tal tarea, tal vez antes de lo que sucedido con Sasuke el genio Uchiha no hubiese puesto tantas trabas, pero en esos momentos no se atrevería _a quitarle algo más_ a su adorado hermano menor. Por ese y motivos superiores se convencía el Uchiha de estar aceptando una asociación con Danzō.

–Sarutobi le está permitiendo a Itachi que escoja y como se desarrollan las cosas esa ya no es una opción.

–Lo sé.

–Entiendo.

– ¿Podrás hacerlo?

–Tengo que.

–Yo hablaré con los del consejo y explicare tu situación.

–¿Y después?

–Sabes que no podrás quedarte en Konoha.

–Supongo que me enviaran a otra misión.

–Si.

–Itachi no se conformara y me buscara.

–Es un genio ¿no es lo que afirman? Entonces sabrá que no había otra alternativa.

El de ojos negros no respondió solo desapareció en una bola de humo. Danzō lo vio irse y llamó a uno de sus soldados.

–Sai quiero que te acerques al niño Uchiha a Sasuke Uchiha, debemos controlar a Itachi y tener a su _otouto_ de nuestro lado, nos facilitaría las cosas.

El niño no respondió desde que tenía usa de razón sabía que era una herramienta y que debía obedecer y hacer el trabajo que se le pedía.

000

Itachi se sobó el hombro, pues estaba un poco lastimado y el cansancio solo aumentaba el malestar. Caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha, de noche se veían tranquilas ¿Quién diría que todos ellos planeaban un golpe de estado? Se dijo el moreno. Llegó hasta su casa y entró encontrando a sus padres aún despiertos y despidiéndose de algunos de sus parientes. Itachi se quedó en el dintel de la puerta esperando a que las visitas se fueran para hablar con sus progenitores que al parecer seguían con su necedad y el plan que solo los llevaría a su destrucción. El último visitante se fue y el Uchiha menor se acercó a Fugaku, encarándolo:

–¿No desistirás?

–No puedo; hoy más que nunca necesitamos el control para que Sasuke tenga un futuro.

–No lo uses a él como excusa, no creo que desee una guerra solo para tener _un trabajo honorable_.

–Si no estás de acuerdo eres nuestro enemigo.

–¡Fugaku! –detuvo Mikoto las amenazas de su esposo a su hijo.

–No interfieras Itachi, si no quieres que te trate como a un enemigo. –amenazó Fugaku que le dolía tratara a su primogenito de ese modo, pero que sabía debía hacerlo para que este no interfiriera.

–Lo siento hijo.

Dijo Mikoto y siguió a su esposo que se había retirado a la habitación que compartían. Itachi vio alejarse a sus padres, a pesar de todos los errores no podría seguir las órdenes del _Tercero_. El chico caminó por los pasillos de la casa y llegó a la habitación de su _otouto_, abrió entró y se acercó al niño que dormía plácidamente, acarició las hebras negras y besó la frente:

–No te preocupes, yo no te dejare.

000

Estaba nervioso aunque no lo aceptara, y que su _aniki_ revisara cada detalle de su mochila y silla no ayudaba a calmarlo. La puerta se escuchó e Itachi salió a abrir; la tromba rubia saludó efusivamente al mayor y luego entró:

–Buenos días _teme_.

–Buenos días _dobe_.

–Pues, vamos.

Invitó el rubio y los dos niños iniciaron su recorrido a la academia a donde por fin el rubio había convencido al otro para asistir; alegando que sin él se sentía muy solo en ese lugar donde no tenía amigos y Sasuke culpó –a esa extraña debilidad que sentía por el rubio– por aceptar y algo reticente _se dignó_ a regresar a la academia _shinobi_. Itachi por su parte estaba rebosante de felicidad al saber que su _otouto_ cada vez se abría más a realizar cosas sin que el detalle de sus piernas se lo impidiera. Por eso ahora iba acompañándolos hasta su escuela. Los dejó en la entrada del lugar e Iruka los recibió:

–Bienvenidos.

Los niños sonrieron y pasaron. Iruka se dirigió al mayor:

–Estarán bien.

–Vendré por ellos a la salida.

–Sería mejor que no.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Naruto es independiente y Sasuke lo era también.

–Él no…

–No lo encasilles como un niño que no puede hacer las cosas por sí solo.

–Pero…

–No seas aprensivo, Itachi... Si te hace sentir mejor puedes vigilarlos, pero de lejos.

El Uchiha no estaba muy conforme, más aceptó el consejo de Iruka.

Mientras los dos menores ya estaban entrando en el salón. Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros siguieron al dúo, sin embargo Naruto desvió la atención de Sasuke con una charla sencilla, de ese modo evitó que su amigo notara las miradas de los otros. Las niñas que conformaban el grupo de admiradoras de Sasuke cuchichearon y miraron conmiserativamente al moreno, pero Naruto giró a verlas y les enseñó la lengua con gesto grosero.

–_Dobe_ –susurró el moreno sonriendo.

Sasuke apreciaba esos pequeños gestos de protección de Naruto que no molestaban su orgullo. Naruto se acercó a ayudar a Sasuke, pero Sakura y su amiga Ino no había tomado bien el gesto de la lengua y pasando cerca empujaron al rubio que sin poder detenerse quedó sobre su amigo y con los labios de ambos tocándose. El silenció se apoderó del salón, sin embargo al separarse de inmediato los dos niños, una mirada oscura y furiosa, evitó alguna broma o comentario mal intencionado y luego Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio:

–No pasa nada _dobe_, solo fue un accidente.

–¡Si _ttebayo_! –aceptó el rubio.

Iruka entró en ese momento y mandó a sentar a todos.

–Buenos días niños –escuchó la respuesta y prosiguió– Hoy es un día muy especial, pues como pudieron notar Sasuke Uchiha se reintegró a nuestro curso y tenemos un compañero de reciente ingreso. Sai entra.

Un niño pálido y con una sonrisa algo extraña, entró y saludó cortés. El profesor lo mandó a un lugar desocupado e inició con la clase.

La teoría no era tan aburrida si le ponías atención y buscabas los beneficios de esta y para Sasuke sería su nuevo interés, pues esperaba aprender todo y buscar mejorar esas técnicas con ayuda practica de su rubio conejillo de indias, después de todo este dormitaba confiado en que después se lo enseñarían todo Sasuke e Itachi con palabras más sencillas y que para el rubio eran fáciles de aprender.

La hora de descanso llegó y Naruto esperó a que Sasuke terminara de guardar sus cosas. Esperaba, pues los otros ni notaban su presencia. Por eso el moreno era su único amigo ¿o no?

–¿Puedo comer con ustedes? –preguntó el nuevo niño.

Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo y luego lo ignoró, en cambio Naruto sonrió y asintió. La experiencia del rubio lo hacía más sensible y empático. El rubio salió detrás de Sasuke y Sai iba a su lado.

–¿Y qué trajiste de comer? –cuestionó el rubio.

–Oh algo de pan de melón y leche ¿Y tú? –preguntó Sai.

El rubio no dijo nada, pues esa mañana había salido demasiado emocionado de pasar por Sasuke a su casa y hasta de comer ramen se había olvidado.

–Naruto y yo traemos bento. –respondió Sasuke entregándole las cajas envueltas al rubio.–Vamos debajo del árbol.

El niño de ojos azules llegó hasta el árbol y esperó a los dos morenos. Sasuke con ayuda del Naruto acomodó la silla.

–_Dobe_ ayúdame, quiero sentarme en el pasto.

Naruto le ayudó y de ese modo quedaron todos sentados en el pasto, degustando su almuerzo.

–¡Esto está delicioso _ttebayo_!

–Lo hizo Itachi.

–¡¿Itachi?! Vaya, él de verdad es un genio.

–No exageres _dobe_.

Sai siguió el intercambio de frases entre los dos niños.

–¿Ustedes no son amigos?

–¡Por supuesto!

Aseguró el rubio, Sasuke no agregó nada y siguió comiendo.

–_Dobe_ ¿quieres el huevo? no me agrada muy cocido.

–¡Claro ttebayo!

Los tres niños terminaron de comer y regresaron al salón. Al concluir las clases Sai se había acercado un poco a lo que sería su objetivo: Sasuke Uchiha, por medio de Naruto.

Itachi desde un tejado cercano vio a los dos niños que se despedían de un tercero. Naruto y Sasuke regresaron al barrio Uchiha y aprovechando que tenían deberes, Naruto se quedó a pasar la noche en la casa.

000

Itachi se acercó a Shisui que miraba la aldea desde las montañas de los _Hokages_.

–¿Fuiste con el tercero?

–Si.

–Itachi, saldré en una misión y no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

–Bien. No puede decirme nada supongo.

–Por supuesto.

Itachi dejó al otro Uchiha a quien consideraba más que su amigo. Shisui lo vio partir y sonrió con melancolía; después de esa noche Itachi no querría verlo de nuevo, por lo menos no con vida.

000

Itachi llegó hasta su casa y entró a la habitación de su hermano al abrir notó que tenía de nuevo de visita al rubio hiperactivo que brincaba feliz en la cama de Sasuke.

–¡Itachi!

–Hola Naruto ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?

–Repasando la tarea ¡¿lo puedes creer que Sasuke insista en eso?! –se quejó melodramáticamente el de ojos azules.

–Que horror –bromeó el mayor– Dejen eso ya es hora de dormir, no le preguntó como les fue en la academia.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Sai preguntó si somos amigos! ¡Yo le dije que si!

–Ay _dobe_, ni siquiera habla más de dos palabras juntas.

–Por eso es un amigo, pues es muy parecido a ti _teme_.

El mayor de los Uchiha no se entrometió en cambio preguntó:

–¿Y nuestros padres Sasuke?

–No están, dijeron que tú llegarías pronto y como el _dobe_ se iba a quedar, consideraron que podíamos estar solos por un rato.

El mayor acomodó a los niños y les dio las buenas noche luego fue hasta su habitación y esperó a que sus padres llegaran o… dudaba que lo hicieran.

Sarutobi casualmente ya no le había mencionado esa desagradable misión y ese quería decir que habían encontrado otra solución o que otro tomó su lugar como verdugo; en cualquiera de los casos, Itachi rogaba porque sus padres se arrepintieran; era mejor verlos presos que muertos. Podía ir con ellos, pero eso significaba que también caería en lo que los otros Uchiha les sucedería, no era un insensible, por supuesto que amaba a sus padres con todos su defectos y deseaba que estos hubiesen recapacitado, pero si no lo habían hecho, Sasuke solo lo tendría a él y por su hermano debía quedarse ahí en su casa… a salvo.

000

Shisui llegó al punto de reunión donde los Uchiha estarían preparándose para el ataque. Buscó un lugar a propósito para esconderse y uno a uno fue cazándolos a los que no había _detenido_ en sus casas. Mikoto y Fugaku fueron los últimos.

Un solo hombre no hubiese podido abatir a todos los del _Sharingan, _por eso Shisui recibió ayuda de otros _shinobis_ de Raíz.

Cuando la misión concluyó, el Uchiha tuvo que ser ayudado, pues no podía mantenerse en pie, no después de haber acabado con sus parientes y amigos.

–Solo faltaron dos. –opinó uno de los shinobis.

–Ellos son intocables lo prometieron. –reclamó Shisui.

–Tal vez el _invalido_, pero el otro es un gran peligro. –agregó el mismo tipo.

–No, Itachi no buscar venganza. –defendió el Uchiha.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

–Lo sé.

–Pero…

–Eso no te incumbe, tú solo eres un peón yo ya me entendí con tus jefes. –cortó molesto Shisui.

–Defiendes mucho a ese _prodigio_, no será que tienes algo con él.

–Cállate ya si no quieres que te cierre la puta boca para siempre. –amenazó el Uchiha.

Los otros shinobis que escuchaban, jalaron a su compañero. Shisui se fue con ellos, pues aún debía recibir órdenes del _Tercero_ con respecto a unirse a _Akatsuki_.

000

Itachi esperó toda la noche y luego buscó a sus padres iniciando con las casas vecinas. El espectáculo fue aterrador y… algo que ya esperaba. Llegó hasta el lugar de reunión y encontró los cuerpos de sus padres cerca uno del otro. Itachi llegó hasta ellos y los abrazó, los amaba, sin embargo le dolía que por su necio orgullo no hubiesen sabido retirarse y detener eso a tiempo, antes de dejarlos a Sasuke y a él.

Pidió ayuda en la torre del _Hokage_ para juntar los cuerpos. Con eso listo, regresó a su casa y armándose de valor entró en ella buscando a su hermano menor, este jugaba con Naruto y es que aún era temprano para ir a la academia.

–_Otouto_…

Sasuke dejó los muñecos y miró a Itachi, era raro verlo tan serio estando los dos solos. Naruto también sintió que era algo importante y se sentó cerca de Sasuke.

–Nuestros padres murieron…

Itachi se preguntó si debía decirle parte de la verdad a su hermano o contarle una bonita mentira de una misión fallida y sabiendo que nada del golpe de estado saldría de los altos mandos, se decidió por la segunda opción.

–Ellos fueron a una misión y… los emboscaron… eran demasiados y…

El relato tomó forma de heroicidad y de ese modo las lágrimas del moreno menor fueron partes iguales de tristeza y orgullo. Naruto abrazó al moreno menor y este se dejó consolar, mientras el rubito se giró al mayor y le dijo:

–Lo siento Itachi, sé lo que es ser huérfano y duele mucho a pesar de que eres mayor.

Itachi se permitió llorar y acercarse a esos dos niños que lo habían salvado de convertirse en el verdugo de su propia familia.

Naruto no se despegó de Sasuke en lo que duraron los servicios fúnebres y después de eso, el moreno no hablaba mucho, pero el de marquitas sabía que lo quería a su lado cada vez que este lo buscaba con la mirada. El _jinchūriki_ deseó hacer más por Itachi, pero este siendo mayor debía hacerse cargo de todo antes de dejarse consolar.

La tarde del entierro y cuando Sasuke se quedó dormido. Naruto lo dejó solo y fue hasta la habitación del mayor de lo Uchiha y sin tocar entró para ver a este. Itachi no se movió de la ventana. Poco después sintió el pequeño cuerpo que se acercaba a él y que lo abrazaba, se hincó y suspiró; ese niño era un sol en la vida de Sasuke y él.

000

Shisui fue observado y evaluado. Pain lo aceptó después de todo un _Sharingan_ siempre sería bienvenido en su grupo. Orochimaru desde su lugar junto a Sasori, sonrió «_si un Sharingan siempre era bienvenido en Akatsuki» _se dijo.

Muchas gracias a:

narusempai, kaoryciel94, Alba marina, zilfyks, Goten Trunks5, Niniux, Moon-9215, Lunatica Dark, Zussi, Zanzamaru, Sky Rocker Angel y harunablakrose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Itachi caminó por las calles hasta la torra del Hokage, no deseaba ver a este ni a nadie de los que conformaban el consejo, pero no podía dejar de lado su trabajo como capitán Anbu por más que deseara acabar con todos los ancianos incluyendo Sarutobi. Itachi llegó hasta la torre y subió, lo habían mandado a llamar y eso no eran buenas noticias. Entró y vio a Iruka junto con los otros que entregaban las misiones, el profesor de su hermano lo miró y le dijo:

–Entra, el _Sandaime_ te espera.

–…

Sarutobi leía algunos pergaminos cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta y cedió el paso. Itachi entró y saludo cortés:

–Itachi, siento hacerte venir cuando aún estás en duelo, pero hay una misión que necesito cumplas tú.

–¿Es necesario? No puedo dejar solo a mi hermano en este momento tan vulnerable.

El anciano no respondió, pero el notar que el Uchiha ya no aceptaba las órdenes sin cuestionar lo ponía tenso, pues un genio como ese chico, descontento significaba problemas.

–Lo es, te contactaras con uno de nuestros espías. –Hiruzen sopesó las posibilidades, pero usaría su carta fuerte para retener y controlar a Itachi– El shinobi que tenemos en _Akatsuki_.

Itachi no movió un musculo, sin embargo tenía pleno conocimiento de a quien se refería el Hokage… a Shisui. La cuestión se reducía a permitir que otro hiciese esa misión y no volver a ver a Shisui o permitir que el Sandaime lo volviera tener como peón…

–Lo haré.

Los Uchiha eran pocos y que no se ayudasen entre si no era opción, se dijo el moreno. Sarutobi le dio las instrucciones e Itachi se marchó, debía buscar antes de dos días quien cuidase de Sasuke. Regresó al barrio –solitario– Uchiha, llegó a su casa y vio a Naruto que tocaba la puerta, pero lo que le pareció extraño es que el rubio no iba solo, Naruto al verlo lo saludó con su siempre hiperactividad que le hacía sonreír.

–¡Hola Itachi-kun!

–Naruto… ¿y quién es tu amigo?

El rubio dejó de admirar a Itachi y se giró hacia su acompañante:

–Él es Sai, es nuestro compañero y…

–¿No somos amigos?

Cuestiono el moreno pintor con auténtica curiosidad, aunque la expresión de este no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha que se preguntó por qué alguien entrenado como ese chico, estaba con el rubio.

–Si _ttebayo_, pero no me dejaste terminar. Y nuestro amigo.

–¿Nuestro?

–Sí, nos costó convencer a Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió negando con la cabeza y acercándose a la puerta metió la llave, comentando:

–Sasuke estaba durmiendo cuando me fui, espero que ya haya despertado.

–O Naruto lo despertó, estuvo tocando el timbre muchas veces.

–¡Cállate Sai!

El mayor y los dos niños entraron y vieron como Sasuke ya estaba en la sala y parecía bastante molesto.

–¡¿Qué te pasa _dobe_?! ¡Parece que Konoha se está incendiando!

–¡Oye _teme_ no me grites! todavía que te vengo a visitar.

–Visitar, pero si te la vives aquí.

Los dos se miraban retándose hasta que la voz tranquila de Sai los detuvo.

–Sasuke-kun vinimos a dejarte la tarea.

–¡¿Tarea?! –cuestionó el Uchiha menor.

–Bueno he leído que los amigos que son compañeros de escuela, llevan la tarea a los que no van por estar enfermos.

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo la seriedad con que Sai decía su discurso. Naruto se rascó la nuca y le dijo:

–Sai, a nosotros no nos dejan tarea, vamos a una academia _Shinobi_.

–Bueno, pero Iruka-_sensei_ mencionó que debíamos practicar el _jutsu_ de cambio.

El rubio se quedó pensando y sonrió zorrunamente.

–¡_Oiroke no jutsu_!

Sasuke se pegó en la frente, Itachi se tapó la boca para no reírse y Sai expuso:

–Ves por eso tu pene es pequeño, eres una chica.

Y de ese modo la transformación llegó a su fin con un cabreado y sonrojado Naruto.

–¿Qué cosas les enseñan en la academia hoy en día?

Se lamentó melodramático Itachi y Naruto negó varias veces temiendo que el mayor de los Uchiha pensara mal de él. Sasuke rodó su silla con dirección a la cocina mencionando:

–Eso no nos lo enseñaron en la academia, el _dobe_ que inventa cosas.

Sai caminó detrás de Sasuke, pues como bien estaba informado, en las casas que visitas el anfitrión debía ofrecerte por lo menos un vaso con agua. Itachi se sentó y vio que el rubio estaba muy rojo y avergonzado.

–Eres muy hábil Naruto, nadie sabe si ese _jutsu_ te salve la vida en alguna misión.

–¡¿Tú crees?! –preguntó esperanzado el de marquitas.

–Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a la cocina por un plato de ramen.

Naruto se esperó al moreno y caminó a su lado, con una sonrisa enorme en su boca.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Sai se sentó y esperó a que Sasuke le sirviera algo de tomar, el moreno estaba habituado a hacer las cosas y por eso mismo Itachi había acondicionado la cocina para que Sasuke tuviese todo al alcance de su mano sin que le molestara la silla de ruedas, la que cabe decir ya era un experto manejando.

–Siento lo de tus padres.

Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento y luego suspiró:

–Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos era de muchas palabras –eso se lo dejaban a Naruto–, sin embargo los dos morenos se entendía en esos silencios. Naruto e Itachi entraron y dispersaron el ambiente silencioso, pues el rubio le contaba al mayor lo bueno que era ¿cocinando? Sasuke se preguntó porque tanta insistencia en el tema hasta que su _aniki_ le dio la respuesta:

–Si Naruto, has cuidado de ti por años y a pesar de tu edad eres muy independiente, pero eso no significa que puedas hacerte cargo de alguien más.

–¿Quieres un mascota Naruto?

Cuestionó Sai que tomaba una papa frita para acompañar su jugo –Sasuke era buen anfitrión, más no dejaba de ser un niño– y eso le había servido antes de que Itachi retirara las papas y les sirviera fruta con yogurt natural.

–No, Itachi saldrá por unos días y no quiere que yo cuide al _teme_.

–¡¿Cuidarme?! ¡Tienes la misma edad que yo! ¡Y no soy una mascota para que me dejes encargada _aniki_! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!

Itachi se sentó acompañándolos y miró a su hermano para responder.

–¿Cuidarte solo? ¿Y qué comerías? ¿Papas fritas con jugo?

–Sopa de tomate.

–Si _otouto_ si por ti fuera solo eso comerías.

–No quiero de niñera a _dobe_… –se quejó Sasuke y luego recapacitó– ¡No quiero niñera!

–No tenemos que discutirlo. Déjame ver si Iruka-_sensei_ o uno de mis compañeros puede…

–¡Mejor sí, que se quede el _dobe_! –exclamó Sasuke.

–No que no querías –mencionó Sai sin dejar de comer.

Sasuke miró con ojos asesinos al mencionado, más este ni se inmutó demasiado entretenido con un pedazo de melón que estaba partiendo con su cuchara. Sasuke estaba consiente de que si un adulto lo cuidaba sería como un bebé que no se movería sin vigilancia; en cambio con el rubio ya tenía la confianza de hacer lo que deseara sin que este le estuviese –literalmente– respirando en la nuca. Itachi observó a esos dos y suspiró abatido, era muy cierto que eran niños, pero niños que habían crecido muy rápido, pues la vida de un _shinobi_ era muy veloz, como él que antes de los diez ya realizaba misiones.

–Pero nada de comida poco nutritiva y Sasuke…

–¿Si?

–Debes de volver a la academia.

Sasuke se hundió en el asiento de su silla, no estaba preparado para ver miradas conmiseratorias que con la muerte de su padres seguro se acrecentarían. El de bigotitos se acercó y apretó la mano de su amigo:

–Yo estaré ahí

Sasuke vio los ojos azules que gritaban sinceridad y asintió. Itachi recargó la cabeza en una mano y respondió:

–Está bien, más no quiero que haya problemas ¿escucharon?

Los dos aludidos aceparon los términos, no había sido mencionado, pero seguro que Sai estaría por ahí de visita de vez en cuando o sea que serían tres niños solos… Itachi rogó porque su casa se mantuviera en pie hasta su regreso.

Después del refrigerio, el mayor se ofreció a ayudarles en su _tarea_ y cuando caía la tarde los dos visitantes regresaron a sus casas que casualmente quedaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

Sasuke se colocaba el pijama cuando Itachi entró en la habitación.

–¿Te ayudo?

–No gracias puedo solo.

El menor terminó de subirse el pantalón por el que tenía que acostare para poder jalarlo, en lo que el de coleta acomodaba la cama. Sasuke prefirió no decirle nada, sabía que su _aniki_ necesitaba sentir que le ayudaba. El de cabello con reflejos azules se arrastró hasta meterse bajó las mantas. Itachi se quedó parado sintiéndose un poco incómodo y fuera de lugar, Sasuke se talló el rostro algo molesto; no aceptaba que el genio Uchiha, el chico que era tan sabio como un Hokage se volviese una persona tan insegura estando a su lado, eso lo hacia sentir culpable e… inútil. El menor abrió las mantas:

–Ven te hago un lugar.

Itachi sonrió y se subió a la cama y abrazó a su hermano y este aunque algo fastidiado no lo alejó:

–Prometo volver pronto.

–Eso no lo sabes, depende de tu misión.

–Sasuke…

–_Aniki_ –Sasuke se giró y abrazó a su hermano– Cuídate, no quiero perderte también a ti.

–No lo harás.

Itachi abrazó a su pequeño hermano y sintió como las lágrimas de este mojaban su pijama, acarició el cabello en puntas y le cantó una canción. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres, pero Sasuke sin desilusión de saber las acciones de estos.

Un día más tarde Naruto se presentaba muy puntual a despedir a Itachi, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos ante tanta admiración y se limitó a decir _buena suerte aniki_. Minutos después el rubio ya tenía los _bentos_ preparados y estaba listo para salir a la academia junto con Sasuke, que remoloneaba sin comerse el desayuno.

–Apúrate _teme_ o llegaremos tarde y toda la case se dara cuenta y nos voltearan a ver…

–Ya termine.

El rubio sonrió sin que el Uchiha lo notara y salieron los dos, iniciando su primer día, solos.

000

El hombre con ojos ámbar, observó al que tenía frente a él:

–Eres un Uchiha, más no el único. –expuso Orochimaru.

–Si no pudiste conmigo, que te hace pensar que podrás con ese otro.

–La suerte no debe sobrestimarse. Y yo no lo fracasaré donde tú lo hiciste.

Shisui se dio la vuelta y dejó al _sannin_ de las serpientes rumiando su coraje al no poder robar sus ojos. Shisui debía buscar una manera de salir sin ser cuestionado y que mejor que estar molesto por la traición de uno de sus compañeros, eso haría que Pain no cuestionara su desaparición.

000

Su primer día fue muy bien y por la noche el rubio se esforzó en darle una cena más o menos decente –sin ser comprada– aunque a Sasuke le importaba poco lo que Naruto le cocinara era feliz con la compañía del rubio. Esa noche Naruto se paró frente a él y muy serio le dijo:

–Como yo estoy a cargo soy como el mayor –Sasuke quiso decir que eso no era cierto, pero el rubio continuó– Así que desde hoy dormiré en la habitación de Itachi.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, _donde se sintiera bien,_ pensó, pues dormir bien era importante. Más si hubiese visto la cara de felicidad del rubio al meterse en las mantas de la cama y abrazarlas, Sasuke lo hubiese sacado de ahí a punta de _katones_, no por el honor de su hermano, si no… por celos.

000

Sasuke se levantó, pues Naruto lo estaba moviendo, no tenía deseos de levantarse, pero sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría quedarse acostado en su cama holgazaneando.

–¡Vamos _teme_, hay que desayunar!

–Ya voy _dobe_.

–Itachi-kun me dejó a cargo, así que hoy me toca hacer el desayuno.

–No quiero ramen.

–…

–Ya imaginaba que me darías eso.

–Claro que no… ¡estaba cortando fruta!

–…

El moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada sin creer ni una palabra.

–Bueno en lo que te cambias yo sigo, preparando.

Naruto fue hasta la cocina y quitó el agua que usaría en los tazones de ramen, luego buscó en el refrigerador algo de fruta y sacó la miel y cereal. El rubio era pequeño, pero viviendo solo estaba acostumbrado a realizar las labores del hogar incluso cocinar.

El pequeño Uchiha llegó y se acomodó en la mesa, el rubio no tenía de que quejarse si hubiese sido cualquier otro su cuidador ya estaría haciéndole la vida imposible, pero con la debilidad que sentía por Naruto, este llevaba todas las de ganar. El de bigotitos colocó los tazones y se dispuso a servir la fruta, Sasuke sonrió pues en su plato tenía cuadritos pequeños de fruta como le gustaban «_Y luego no querían que estimara a ese dobe_» pensó el moreno.

–Después de la academia deberíamos ir de compras –opinó Sasuke.

–¿Compras?

–Si dobe hay que surtir la despensa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardara Itachi.

–Está bien.

Al terminar Sasuke ayudó a lavar los trastes y preparados salieron rumbo a la academia, en la salida del barrio vieron a Sai que ya los esperaba, Sasuke le comentó a Naruto:

–¿Por qué seguirá con nosotros? No es como si lo tratara muy bien.

–Cierto tú no eres amable con él, pero a mí me agrada… además los otros niños no le hablan porque dicen que es raro.

Sasuke ya no mencionó nada, pues conocía al rubio y su eterna manía de rescatar desvalidos… él entre ellos.

Llegaron a la academia y se acomodaron en sus lugares. La clase inició e Iruka-sensei les ordenó:

–Todos al frente y hagan una fila, iremos haciendo el examen de _jutsu_ de cambio.

Todos obedecieron y uno a uno los chicos fueron pasando cuando fue el turno de Sasuke, hizo los sellos y cambió, sin embargo si bien lo había logrado _el profesor Iruka_ seguía sentado en la silla. El silencio reinó y el Uchiha no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que unos gritos y hurras se escucharon por parte de Naruto, Sai aplaudía también. Sasuke sonrió e hizo el cambió de nuevo:

–Lo hiciste muy bien, como siempre Sasuke –felicitó Iruka luego se giró hacia los otros alumnos– No hay pretexto de no poder realizar el ejercicio.

Todos se miraron con algo de temor, pues si bien Sasuke no podía caminar, no dejaba de ser un alumno muy aventajado. El examen siguió. Sai pasó y lo hizo bien, dos lugares atrás de este siguió Naruto y…

–¡_Oiroke_…

–¡No Naruto! –gritó Sasuke.

–… _no jutsu_!

No pudo detener a su rubio amigo. Los dos morenos vieron como su profesor quedaba más que asombrado –de mala forma– ante la trasformación del rubio. Las risas se escucharon en el salón, seguidas de los gritos de Iruka regañando a Naruto.

Esa tarde Sai dibujaba y Sasuke leía un pergamino, ambos bajo el árbol esperando a que Naruto saliera, pues este se había quedado después de clases por petición de Iruka-_sensei_.

000

Naruto miró a su _sensei_ y este le sostuvo la mirada:

–¡Pero estuve con Sasuke! ¡No podía dejarlo solo!

–Y eso está muy bien, pero has faltado a clases y eso te retrasó, ahora debes quedarte más tiempo si es que quieres que te den tu banda.

–¡No es justo Iruka-_sensei_!

–Naruto ese cambió no fue ni de lejos lo que yo esperaba.

–Bueno es que Itachi me estaba enseñando…, a Sasuke a Sai y a mí, pero de pronto me dije que debía hacer algo muy impresionante.

Iruka solo se sobó las sienes y buscó entre sus pergaminos las calificaciones del rubio.

–Tu avance era muy bueno hasta hace un mes y luego… pues bajó. Fue por lo de los padres de Sasuke e Itachi ¿verdad?

–Sí, ya le dije no podía dejar solo a Sasuke.

–Naruto… veré que se puede hacer.

–Pero las bandas se darán en tres días.

–Ya veremos no te desesperes. Por lo pronto ve a tu casa.

–Oh bueno, por el momento estoy en casa de Sasuke, pues Itachi salió y no quería dejarlo solo.

–¡¿Los dejó solos?!

–No a vece también va Sai.

–Todos niños.

–¡Yo cuido bien de Sasuke!

Iruka suspiró, no era justo que interviniera si Naruto se sentía aceptado y orgulloso del _gran_ trabajo que le había asignado el mayor de los Uchiha.

–Promete que me avisaras de inmediato si tienen algún problema.

–Lo hare.

Naruto salió del aula, una parte de él estaba feliz de que el maestro no le quitara su trabajo, pero otra parte estaba triste al saber que era probable que no recibiera su bandana. El del bigotitos iba hacia la salida al patio cuando el profesor Mizuki lo llamó…

000

Sasuke estiró su cuello, pues ya se había cansado. Sai guardó sus cosas, cerró el cuaderno y se levantó.

–Vamos Sasuke, Naruto ya se tardó iremos a buscarlo.

–Bien.

Ya iban hacia las aulas de nuevo cuando Naruto ya salía.

–Oye _dobe_, te tardaste.

–Ni tanto _teme_, ahora vamos que aún debemos pasar al supermercado.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron a realizar las compras, entre los tres pudieron con las bolsas. Sai se quedó a cenar en la casa Uchiha luego se fue, pues no era de esos que les gustaba dormir en otra casa.

000

Itachi llegó a tiempo a la cita; buscó un buen lugar para esconderse, pues como buen _shinobi_ no debería dejarse ver hasta estar seguro.

Tres horas más tarde un movimiento fue detectado por el ojo entrenado del Uchiha y esperó a que hubiese alguna señal.

–Vamos Itachi no soy un genio, pero sé que debes de estar ahí, no hubiesen mandado a nadie más por la información.

Itachi saltó y se paró frente al hombre de capa negra. Shisui se bajó la capucha y miró al _Anbu_.

–¿Puedo ver tu rostro?

Itachi se hizo a un lado la máscara de zorro* y miró a Shisui.

–Esta era la misión.

–Esta y… ya sabes.

–Entiendo.

–Lo entiendes, siempre supe que lo harías.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y tu informe?

–_Akatsuki_ consta de varios miembros, aún no los conozco a todos, pero son bastante fuertes.

–Si lo sabemos.

–No es todo, uno de ellos dejó el grupo… el _Sannin_ de las serpientes y la última vez que lo vi tenía la intención de apoderarse de unos ojos Uchiha.

–No creo que solo sean los ojos, sospecho que quiere más.

–Seguramente y para eso regresara a Konoha a como dé lugar.

–Ya. Estaremos al pendiente. Debo irme.

–Si… Itachi… ¿Tú…?

–Siempre.

Los dos Uchiha se fueron cada uno por su lado sin mirar atrás, eran guerreros y se debían a sus misiones… por el momento.

000

Naruto caminó en silenció y fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke, abrió con cuidado y vio al interior, cerciorándose que este estuviese durmiendo, constatando lo anterior salió de puntitas y dejó la casa y luego el barrio Uchiha…

Lo que sucedió más tarde con su _sensei_ y él, el rubio deseó que fuese una pesadilla, pero no lo era y ahora tenía que cargar con una verdad que le pesaba más que una lápida, él era el _jinchūriki_ del zorro de nueve colas y por eso era odiado y despreciado por los aldeanos.

Iruka fue atendido en el hospital de Konoha y el de bigotitos regresó a la residencia Uchiha. Al llegar a esta se quedó en la entrada principal y a pesar del temor que los fantasmas de los Uchiha lo asustaran, no tenía deseos de entrar, se sentía extraño y poco digno de cuidar del teme o siquiera ser amigo de este y que decir de Itachi. El rubio sentía ganas de llorar al pensar que el Uchiha mayor lo despreciara cuando se enterara de lo que él era. Naruto se dejó caer y quedó sentado encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mofletes.

Dentro de la casa y como si algo lo llamara a despertar Sasuke se levantó y tallándose los ojos llamó al rubio, como este no apareció ni a la tercera vez, el moreno jaló su silla y la usó para salir de su habitación e ir en busca del _dobe_ dormilón, Sasuke llegó hasta la habitación de Itachi y al entrar no encontró nada por lo que se preocupó un poco, yendo hasta la cocina, como ahí tampoco estaba el rubio, recorrió la casa sin éxito, desesperado el moreno salió hasta la entrada de la casa, al abrir y salir notó como un bulto se encontraba echo ovillo en el dintel de esta… el rubio se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

Sasuke se acercó a su amigo. notando los rastros de lágrimas no despertó al rubio si no con mucho esfuerzo lo fue jalando hasta colocarlo en su piernas y de ese modo llevarlo adentro. El Uzumaki estaba muy cansado, pues no sintió como su amigo lo trasladaba. Sasuke agradeció los entrenamientos y el contante ejercicio que hacía con su silla, pues de ese modo tenía suficiente fuerza para mover y cargar a su amigo. Sasuke entró con el rubio a la casa, ahí se dirigió a su habitación donde cambió al de marquitas, le puso el pijama, y lo metió bajo las mantas cuando Naruto estuvo acostado Sasuke se subió y se metió también, acercando a su amigo y abrazándolo

–Ya no llores dobe yo estoy aquí.

Consoló el moreno como antes lo había hecho Naruto con él.

000

Itachi llegó a Konoha y fue directo a entregar su informe, luego se dirigió al barrio Uchiha y a su casa. Llegó a esta y caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano para verlo, el de coleta sonrió a ver a esos dos descansando tranquilos. Itachi se encaminó hasta su recamara y al entrar le pareció extraño que las cosas de Naruto estuviesen ahí, pero no le dio importancia; se fue a duchar, salió vestido con un chándal negro y se metió a la cama, tenía poco tiempo antes de que eso dos se levantaran.

000

Las cortinas dejaban pasar una línea de luz y los ojos azules parpadearon tratando de enfocar el lugar donde se encontraba, Naruto despertó y después de unos minutos recordó y todo el dolor, miedo e incertidumbre lo invadieron de nuevo.

–_Dobe_…

El aludido brincó al escuchar y sentir a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Sasuke miró a su amigo y trató de no asustarlo no sabía que había sucedió con él, pero debió ser algo muy grave para que su hubiese puesto de ese modo, un modo que Sasuke odiaba, pues el rubio era alegre todo el tiempo a pesar de las dificultades.

–¿Que pasa _dobe_?

–Nada.

–Naruto…

–De verdad no es nada.

–Recuerda que soy tu amigo ¿o no me consideras tu amigo?

–¡Por supuesto!

–Desde que te conocí has hecho de mi vida un desorden, sin embargo eso me hace sentir vivo, tal vez yo no sea muy alegre o efusivo, pero puedes contarme lo que te sucede y podre ayudarte.

–Nadie puede ayudarme Sasuke.

–…

–Sasuke ¿tú has escuchado como me llaman en la aldea?

–No les hagas caso, todos son idiotas.

–Creo que para que entiendas y te decidas a ya no ser mi amigo te lo contaré. Los aldeanos no están muy equivocados…

Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio y escuchó lo que este le confesó. Cuando Naruto concluyó su relato, las lágrimas y corrían por sus mejillas y trataba en vano de limpiarlas, Sasuke lo abrazó y sintió ganas de matar a toda esa gente que había herido de ese modo a su amigo sin que este hubiese hecho nada para merecerlo. Los ojos negros fueron cambiando de color y el rojo se instaló en las pupilas de Sasuke…. El _Sharingan_ había despertado.

Más con fuerza de voluntad el Uchiha cambio de nuevo y miró a su amigo que ya estaba más tranquilo. Naruto por su parte trataba de no sentirse asustado ante la poca reacción del Uchiha… Sin saber que el cariño de Sasuke hacia él y su dolor compartido, había dado nacimiento al _Sharingan_.

–¡Lo dicho eres un _dobe_!

–…

–A mí que me importa lo que tengas _metido_ o que los otros piensen, tú eres el _dobe_ y nada más.

–¿De verdad no me tienes miedo o me odias?

–¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¿Tú me tienes lastima por ser un invalido?

–¡Claro que no!

–Ahí lo tienes, no somos la etiqueta que nos pone la gente, somos personas y nada más.

Naruto sonrió algo tímido y suspiró abatido.

–¡¿Y ahora qué?! –preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

–Itachi… ¿Qué dirá?

–Pues nada, si te trata mal o algo, lo _pateare_ hasta que entienda –bromeó Sasuke.

El _jinchūriki_ deseó creer en las palabras de su amigo y que Itachi no se molestara o lo echara de ahí.

Los dos niños se dispusieron a iniciar otro día y Naruto se levantó y fue hasta la recamara de Itachi por ropa, pero al abrir vio a este dormido. Entró despacito, revolvió su mochila y salió con una muda de ropa.

Se metió a bañar y no le dijo nada de la llegada del mayor a Sasuke, deseaba prolongar el momento en que debía enfrentarse al Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke esperó a que el rubio terminara de asearse para entrar él y usó esos instantes a solas para pensar en todo lo que Naruto debía de haber pasado, en el maltrato de la gente y en la soledad que había vivido ¿Cómo no desear compartir su tristeza para que fuese más liviana? Los de su Sharingan lo ocultaría por el momento no deseaba que Itachi pusiera más atención a eso que al problema de Naruto. Si bien ahora él se sentía muy mal por su condición, agradeció que su hermano estuviese a su lado y antes también sus padres, en cambio el de bigotitos no tuvo a nadie.

Una hora más tarde los dos niños almorzaban y Sasuke escuchaba los detalles de lo del profesor Mizuki y de la herida de Iruka.

–Ese _sensei_ Mizuki siempre fue extraño.

–Si.

–Buenos días.

Saludó Itachi a los dos menores pasando a la estufa para servirse té y acompañarlos a desayunar. Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto en señal de apoyo y comenzó a hablar.

–_Aniki,_ Naruto y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

Itachi vio las manos unidas y casi se atraganta con el té _«¡No podía ser! ¡Eran muy pequeños! ¡¿Y cuando había pasado!?_» gritaba la mente del Uchiha de coleta.

–El profesor Mizuki…

Contó Sasuke y a Itachi le volvió el alma al cuerpo, escuchó hasta el final, más que nada por saber cómo se había castigado a ese _sensei_ –si se lo podía llamar de ese modo– con prejuicios tan insensatos. Por eso cuando la historia terminó y los niños esperaban su opinión, este se sirvió algo de cereal y comenzó a comer…

–No fue la mejor manera de que te enterarás Naruto, pero es mejor de ese modo y entrenar para controlar al _Kyūbi_.

Los dos niños lo miraron asombrados y fue el moreno el que gritó.

–¡Tú ya lo sabías!

–No que me lo hayan dicho.

Sasuke torció la boca, a veces se olvidan que su hermano era muy perspicaz. Naruto algo nervioso preguntó:

–¿Itachi me permitirás seguir siendo amigo de Sasuke y… tuyo?

–¡Él no decide eso por mí! –se molestó Sasuke.

–Naruto, mi _otouto baka_ tiene razón, yo no puedo decidir por él, pero si por mí y… para mí es un honor ser tu amigo.

A Naruto se le iluminó la sonrisa. Sin su héroe la vida no sería lo mismo y sin Sasuke tampoco, por eso con ellos a su lado no temía al rechazó de los tontos aldeanos.

Esa tarde y como pago de su gran trabajo Itachi preguntó al rubio que deseaba de pago.

–No es nada, el teme se portó muy bien.

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke?!

Comentaba burlón el de coleta. Sasuke en cambio o miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

–Bueno si quieres darme algo sería… ¡Una invitación al Ichiraku!

–Me parece bien, por el momento saldré a entregar mi informe y los veo a las dos. Los niños asintieron. Itachi salió rumbo a la torre, si alguna vez debía utilizar sus influencias era ahora. Habló con el _Sandaime_ y expuso lo que quería y este lo escuchó.

–Debo decir que aunque no hubieses venido, se le daría la bandana a Naruto.

–Que bien, porque la merece.

–Nunca puse en duda eso. Es raro que tú tomes a un protegido.

–No es mi protegido… es mi amigo y el de mi hermano.

El Uchiha ya iba de salida y al abrir la puerta preguntó:

–Mizuki está encarcelado ¿verdad?

–Sí lo está.

Sarutobi concia a los de _Clan de la guerra_ y sabía que eso había sido más que una pregunta, una advertencia.

000

El día que entregaron las bandanas, Sasuke y Naruto fueron felicitados efusivamente –todo lo que un Uchiha se permitía– por Itachi, luego los tres y Sai fueron a celebrar y por primera vez Naruto tuvo a alguien con quien compartir sus triunfos.

*Yo lo vi forma de zorro, pero a decir verdad no lo sé.

Muchas gracias a:

kaoryciel94, narusempai, Lala Do No -No todo es lindo, pero así es la vida jejeje y sip Shisui no es muy usado, pero me dije hay que buscar a alguien _muy_ cercano a Itachi ;)-, Alba marina, Zanzamaru, Niniux, natpov, Goten Trunks5, Moon-9215, Guest1 - A mí me gustan los dos: SasuNaru y NaruSasu o sea que ahí di una gran pista- , SweetRuby, Zussi, Youko Uchiha, Lady Lucirnaga, harunablakrose, Lunatica Dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

De regresó al barrio Uchiha. Naruto empujaba la silla de Sasuke sin dejar de relatarle anécdotas a Itachi, Sasuke sonreía escuchando la verborrea del rubio. Sai –al que todos habían adoptado como parte del grupo– caminaba mirando las casas del barrio y de vez en cuando preguntándole a Sasuke quien había vivido en ellas. Itachi sospechaba del origen del niño pintor, sin embargo le agradaba su forma tranquila de ser a pesar de sus salidas con cada cosa que leía en los libros. Llegaron hasta la casa y los tres niños entraron seguidos del mayor.

–¿Sai te quedarás hoy? –cuestionó Itachi que sabía la respuesta negativa de niño, pero aun así preguntaba.

El niño pálido miró a los otros menores que ya salían al jardín para seguir jugando.

–Yo… no se… ¿no es malo?

Itachi alzó la ceja y se acercó al pintor.

–No ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

–¡Vamos Sai! –llamó el rubio desde la puerta del jardín.

Sai miró al niño y luego al mayor y asintió saliendo. El Uchiha lo vio y se dispuso a investigar quien educaba de ese modo sus _shinobis_, no podía ser los _Anbu_… ¡Por supuesto Danzō! ese viejo manipulador, lo que dejaba al de coleta bastante furioso porque ese tipo se había atrevido a mandar a uno de _sus soldados_ a acercarse a su hermano. El moreno salió al jardín y se acercó a su hermano.

–Debo salir, por lo que no podré hacer la comida…

–¡_Karaage_! –gritó Naruto y Sasuke asintió.

–Ya oíste _Aniki_, el _dobe_ quiere pollo _Karaage_.

–Bien, pórtense bien, llegó como a las cinco.

Los tres niños siguieron en lo suyo. Naruto mostrando como se veía su banda en la cabeza y Sasuke negando. De pronto Sai preguntó.

–¿Nos tocara en el mismo equipo?

–No lo creo, pero espero que sí. –aseguró el rubio.

Sasuke se quedó callado no olvidaba que él no podría ser un _shinobi_ en activo y que ya estaba llegando la hora en la que sus compañeros y amigo –Naruto– lo dejarían atrás. Una banda no le haría igual a los otros, no sería parte de un equipo de _shinobis_ no haría misiones y el moreno se preguntó si solo había sido un premio de consolación. Nadie podía negar que a pesar de no mover sus piernas Sasuke era uno de los más avanzados de su clase, memorizaba los _jutsus_, realizaba los sellos con singular maestría y analizaba de inmediato las debilidades y fuerza de sus adversarios, sin embargo… ¿eso de que le servía si nunca estaría en un combate? Se preguntaba el Uchiha. El moreno dejó el pedazo de tela con placa a un lado y se quedó en silencio mientras los otros dos niños seguían haciendo conjeturas de quienes serían sus compañeros o su _sensei_. Una parte de él deseaba gritarles que se callaran, pero la otra parte le decía que no era justo y que ni Naruto ni Sai tenían la culpa de que él no pudiese seguir con ellos, ese era su dolor saber que su amigo se alejaría y que él formaría parte del pasado, sería solo un viejo amigo de infancia y no su compañero de equipo, ese al que confiaría su vida, ese con el que compartiría la vida y la muerte….

–¡Que importa quienes sean sus compañeros lo que importa es que podrán salir de misión!

Los dos niños se quedaron callados no se habían percatado de que probablemente Sasuke no estaría con ellos. Naruto vio a Sasuke y notó su semblante triste; en ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo se preciaba de saber distinguir el humor del moreno

–Tienes razón, pero si me dejan escoger, a mí me gustaría estar con ustedes dos.

Sasuke miró furioso al rubio y le increpó.

–¡¿Y cómo esperas eso?! ¡¿Me llevaras atado a tu espalda como tu mochila?!

Naruto observó a su amigo, primero con molestia y luego con férrea determinación.

–Si tengo que llevarte así ¡Lo hare!

–¡Eres un _baka_! ¡No me tengas lástima! ¡_Pobre_ Sasuke para que no se sienta mal hay que incluirlo como si fuese un cargamento! ¡Jodido Naruto!

Concluyó el Uchiha y girando su silla entró a la casa o eso pretendía, pues el rubio corrió hasta él y lo detuvo.

–¡Yo jamás pensaría de esa manera de ti!

–Oh claro, porque eso significaría que Itachi se molestara contigo por tratar así a su hermano no, después de todo tú estás conmigo porque él te lo pidió.

Naruto miró asombrado al moreno, nunca antes Sasuke le había hablado de ese modo y nunca antes había mencionado el cómo se conocieron y gracias a quien fue. El de ojos azules se sintió culpable, culpable de que Sasuke se hubiese dado cuenta de la inmensa admiración y algo más de su parte hacia Itachi, pero también un poco dolido de entender que el Uchiha menor no creía en su amistad desinteresada, tal vez algún día –no lo creía posible– se alejara de Itachi, sin embargo eso no significaría que ellos dejaran de ser amigos.

Sasuke siguió su camino con la confirmación de lo que siempre creyó, pues el rubio no se había defendido de lo dicho por él, lo que resultaba en que a Naruto solo le importaba lo que si _Aniki_ pensara de él. Sai se quedó parado en el jardín sin entender lo que sucedió, Naruto había salido de la casa y Sasuke se había metido en su habitación, es cierto que muchas veces no entendía ni sabía cómo pensaban las personas y que por eso mismo se le tachaba de insensible o de poco demostrativo, sin embargo en cuanto vio que sus amigos lo dejaban solo y de lado, hubo algo en su interior que no le agradó.

000

Sasuke en su habitación dejó la banda en el escritorio y se dispuso a recostarse eran demasiadas emociones por un día y no estaba como para ser valiente y hacer como que lo de su piernas no era tan malo, no ese día.

000

Itachi se paró frente al tercero y preguntó sin preámbulos.

–¿Por qué Danzō ha enviado a uno de su _shinobis_ de Raíz a mi casa y con mi hermano?

El anciano miró al joven y dejó los documentos que leía.

–…

Sarutobi debía meditar la respuesta. Itachi se estaba impacientando.

–Tengo la idea solo quiero confirmarla. –agregó el Uchiha.

–Bien, pues dime lo que piensas.

–Quiere vigilarnos de cerca y saber mis debilidades, por supuesto que para eso debe de acercarse a Sasuke.

–¿Y por qué no has hecho nada?

–El chico tiene una misión y no creo que sea la de hacer daño a mi hermano. Sin embargo sigue siendo un niño.

–Un niño que fue entrenado por Danzō.

–Un niño que está con Sasuke y al que el considera parte de su entorno.

–¿No lo alejaras?

–No es como si me hermano tuviese a mucha gente su lado y que él le permita acercarse.

–¿Quieres que yo haga algo?

–No, solo vine a poner las cosas en claro, por si algún día tengo que actuar. Usted le da muchas libertades a ese hombre, espero que esto no le estalle en la cara.

–Shimura protege a la aldea a su modo.

–Sí, matando clanes completos.

–Eso…

–Supongo que es mejor quedarse sin un clan poderoso que proteja la aldea a enfrentarse a ellos.

–Itachi, no entiendes.

–Lo entiendo, puesto que no he salido huyendo de Konoha.

–Lo imagine.

–Shimura no durara mucho sigue interviniendo en la vida de otros.

Sarutobi vio salir al de coleta y se sobó las sienes, sabía que el chico tenía mucha razón, pero no podía enfrentarse abiertamente a Danzō si eso significaba conflictos para la aldea.

000

El niño pintor se dirigió al interior de la residencia y buscó a Sasuke, llegó hasta la habitación de este, abrió con cuidado y entró, luego se acercó a la cama del Uchiha y se quedó parado. Sasuke vio al niño y suspiró, era cierto que al principio no haba aceptado a Sai, pero este se habían ganado un hueco en su vida y se sintió realmente mal al darse cuenta que lo había dejado como si no existiese y solo porque Naruto llenaba su mente.

–Sai…

–…

–Tengo un poco de sueño, dormiré un rato hasta que llegue _Aniki_ con la comida.

Sai dejó su mochila en el escritorio de Sasuke y regresó con este.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

Sasuke lo miró curioso y negó, ese niño era raro.

–Si, por que no.

Reflexionó y dejó que el otro pelinegro se subiera a su cama, nunca había hecho esto con nadie –aparte del rubio y su Aniki–, pero el que Sai se quedara con él en vez de irse con Naruto, le pareció amable. Estando los dos recostados, Sasuke le preguntó a Sai:

–Oye ¿Eres mi amigo porque Naruto te lo pidió?

Sai se quedó pensando y respondió.

–Sí, el me presentó contigo –Sasuke ya no deseaba escuchar más, sintiendo que siempre había alguien que obligaba a los otros a acercase a él–…, pero me agrada estar contigo, es tranquilo y no necesito pensar en mis respuestas, tú casi nunca preguntas nada.

El Uchiha medio sonrió, no estaba tan mal ser amigo de Sai, pensó.

000

Sentado en el columpió de la academia, Naruto se mecía solo con el viento preguntándose como es que un día tan especial como su graduación se hubiese vuelto una pesadilla, se culpaba por su manía de hablar sin pensar las cosas, pero no lo podía evitar si a él le preguntasen, querría ser compañero de equipo de Sasuke, pues su amigo –y no lo aceptaba frente a él por puro orgullo– eran inteligente fuerte y frio para actuar… hubiese sido un _shinobi_ letal se dijo el rubito, ¡¿Y cómo no desear ser su compañero?! Sabía que estando con Sasuke las posibilidades de una misión perfecta serían muy altas, sin embargo todo eso no lo podía ver el moreno y eso le entristecía.

El rubio suspiró y siguió meciéndose sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al recordar lo que Sasuke le había echado en cara, el que Itachi fuera tan importante para él, una parte de Naruto deseaba regresar y aclarar todo y la otra esconderse ante la vergüenza que lo provocaba que Itachi notara su _excesiva_ admiración por él.

00

Sakura festejaba con su familia su graduación o que le entregaran su banda que es lo mismo, estaba contenta de haberlo logrado, más sabía que había mucho que recorrer; solo esperaba que tuviese buenos compañeros de equipo… un Hyūga por ejemplo –aunque no hubiese ninguno en su generación– o el Nara del que se decía era muy inteligente. Mientras no fuese ese rubio hiperactivo que si bien era hábil dudaba que llegase a más.

000

Sarutobi entrelazó sus dedos y se quedó callado, era una opción para ese chico, más se tenía que convencer al hermano, antes de ofrecerle la oportunidad.

–Sé que cree que deberíamos hablar con Itachi, pero yo no lo creo necesario, la vida y trabajo es la de ese niño, no veo por qué alguien debe decidir por él, además si acepta será una gran adquisición para mi equipo.

–Si posee el _Kekkei Genkai_.

–No ha habido ningun Uchiha que no lo tenga.

–Muy cierto.

–Bien, pues si el niño acepta yo no tengo por qué oponerme.

–Eso significará que su hermano no podrá estar con él por mucho tiempo, vivirá en nuestro cuartel.

–Eso precisamente me preocupa.

–No es mejor eso a ser solo un espectador, mientras sus compañeros llegan a ser _shinobis_.

El _Sandaime_ asintió y dejó que Morino se retirara. Era una gran oportunidad para Sasuke, suponía que por eso Itachi no se negaría.

000

Se había decidido, no era un cobarde y tampoco permitiría que Sasuke-teme pensaran cosas que no eran. Era cierto que todo inició cuando Itachi lo llevó al hospital, pero de ahí a conocer y estimar mucho a Sasuke, juntos lo habían logrado. Eran los mejores amigos y eso no cambiaría ni por los arranques de impotencia de Sasuke, ni por la molestia de Naruto; su amistad iba más allá de eso.

Por todo eso y más el _jinchūriki_ estaba parado en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha tratando de buscar una buena respuesta para Sasuke.

Itachi llevaba las bolsas de comida y trataba de sacar las llaves cuando notó al rubio en la puerta:

–Qué bueno que estás afuera, ayúdame con esto en lo que abro.

–Yo…

–¿Y por cierto que haces aquí?

El rubio se alzó de hombros, y el Uchiha no siguió preguntando, seguro que de nuevo Naruto se había peleado con Sasuke.

–Vamos, entremos que ya hace un poco de frio.

Entraron a la casa e Itachi dejó las bolsas en la mesa.

–Ve a llamarlos, para que comamos.

Naruto obedeció. Itachi le pidió al rubio que hiciera eso para darles oportunidad a los dos niños de que hablaran y arreglaran lo sucedido.

Naruto llegó al cuarto de Sasuke y entró. En la cama Sasuke y Sai dormitaban, el pintor se removió y abrió los ojos.

–Ya regresaste.

–Si… ¡¿Qué haces?!

–Estábamos cansados. –Respondió tranquilo– Tengo hambre.

Sai se levantó y salió dejando al rubio sin palabras. Sasuke siempre se quejaba de la compañía de Sai, sin embargo le permitió dormir con él. El Uzumaki despertó al moreno y este se removió y lo miró:

–¿_Dobe_?

–Si.

–…

–Sasuke siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, pero de verdad me…

–Ya basta, en parte te entiendo a mí me gustaría también ser tu compañero de equipo, pero eso no puede ser y es lo que me…

–Pero si pudieras ¿si lo serías? ¿No te molestaría ser compañero de un…monstruo?

–No empieces con eso _dobe_, tú eres mi amigo, por supuesto que me gustaría.

–Y no importa si Itachi me trajo a conocerte, ahora tú y yo somos los mejore amigos ¿verdad?

–Si _dobe_.

Naruto le sonrió a su amigo. Habría peleas desacuerdos y hasta insultos, pero su amistad no se perdería.

000

Sai llegó hasta la cocina guiado por el olor de pollo, Itachi servía todo en moldes y sacaba los platos.

–Sai lleva esto a la mesa por favor.

Sai obedeció. en un principio y estando al corriente de quien era Itachi Uchiha y que tan peligroso era, el niño de Raíz siempre andaba con cautela alrededor de este, más en cuanto el tiempo pasó y se hizo más cercano a los otros dos niños y convivió más con el Uchiha mayor a Sai la precaución ya se le había olvidado y eso era lo que siempre esperó Itachi, pues un niño que regresara a su niñez –por muy entrenado que este–, aún puede tener _salvación_.

Itachi acomodó los moldes y preguntó:

–¿Ya quieres empezar?

–Si,

–Pues hazlo, esos dos no deben de tardar. ¿Sabes por qué se enojaron?

–Por qué Naruto quería a Sasuke en su equipo como mochila.

Itachi alzó una ceja, sin entender una palabra de niño, pero se dijo que ya descubriría el motivo.

Ambos aludidos llegaron a donde Itachi ya tenía servido todo y Sai ya comía muy quitado de la pena.

–¡Oye Sai no pudiste esperarnos! –reprendió el rubio.

–Yo tengo hambre y ustedes seguro que llorarían y se dirían disculpas mucho, mucho tiempo.

–¡No exageres Sai!

Dijo Sasuke algo sonrojado. Itachi sonrió de lado, si definitivamente esos tres hacía un buen grupo de amigos.

–Como tienen toda la semana libre -y yo también- saldremos a un _Onsen_.

–¿Cuándo regresaran? –preguntó el rubio.

Itachi tomó un poco de té y dijo:

–Regresaremos, pues ustedes también ¿o no quieren?

El rubio y el pintor se miraron y asintieron de inmediato.

–Pero ¿no es muy caro? –cuestionó el _jinchūriki_ quien pensaba que no tenía mucho ahorrado para pagar.

Sasuke le dio un golpe en el brazo y respondió.

–Sería el colmo que un _shinobi_ como mi _Aniki_ no tuviese dinero para invitarnos a todos ¿no _dobe_?

–Mi _otouto_ tiene razón.

Y a decir verdad Itachi si pagaría todo por supuesto, pero un poco más como culpa, pues en ese lugar esperaba citarse con cierta persona.

–Entonces hoy se quedan a dormir y mañana van a sus casas a preparar sus cosas, saldremos pasado mañana.

Los tres niños aceptaron, siguieron comiendo cuando una duda asaltó a Naruto:

–¿Y dónde dormirá Sai?

Itachi consideró que había más habitaciones para que los dos tuviesen una para cada uno, por eso le pareció curiosa la pregunta. Sai dejó los palillos en la mesa y respondió.

–Con Sasuke.

–¡¿Por qué?!

Preguntó muy descolocado Naruto.

–¿Por qué no _dobe_?

Naruto no pudo refutar esa contestación, como decir que se sentía un poco celoso de Sai por que ya había sido aceptado por Sasuke.

–Por qué ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

Itachi los apuró a comer:

–Coman que pondré un futón en el cuarto de Sasuke y uno de ustedes dormirá en su cama.

–Yo.

Terminó el pintor, y es que a ninguno de los dos niños morenos les parecía importante esa situación, solo para el rubio que estaba celoso de su primer amigo.

Después de una ducha y cambiarse los niños se fueron a dormir. Itachi por su parte creó un cuervo y lo mandó con un mensaje, él no podía estarse ausentando, más necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

000

Sai y Naruto partieron a su casa al día siguiente con la promesa de que estarían a tiempo para salir la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Naruto se despidió de Sai y caminó a su departamento, Shikamaru y Chōji caminaban hacia él, el rubio los saludó y pasó a un lado de estos, el Nara mencionó:

–Naruto ¿Por qué la prisa, hay oferta en el Ichiraku?

–No. Voy a un _Onsen_.

–¿Y eso? –cuestionó Chōji.

–Voy con Sasuke y su hermano.

–Ah con los Uchiha. Por qué no me sorprende. –terminó Shikamaru.

–Sí, Itachi dice que celebraremos que nos dieron nuestra banda, pues después no tendremos tiempo.

Los dos amigos vieron seguir al rubio su camino, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus zorrunas facciones.

000

Cuando el sol aún no se asomada en el cielo el grupo ya estaba en la entrada de la aldea, con Itachi hablando con Kotetsu para informarle su destino y días que estarían fuera. Cuando el de coleta hablaba con los guardias, Iruka llegaba de una misión y vio a su tres ex-alumnos, por lo que se acercó a saludarlos.

–¿Y a dónde van?

–Vamos a un Onsen –respondió Sai.

Los _shinobis_ –que en esa ocasión acompañaban al profesor– miraron al grupo y murmuraron acerca de lo fuerte que era Itachi y de la mala suerte de Sasuke.

-… Y aunque este en alguna oficina, nunca será como su hermano: un _shinobi_ de campo, que pena.

–De por si no lo hubiese igualado.

Iruka giró hacia estos y les dijo muy molesto:

–¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?! ¡Ya hubiesen ido a dejar el reporte a la torre del _Hokage_!

A pesar de los intentos de Iruka, la conversación había sido escuchada por Sasuke, pensando en que no era necesario que le recordaran lo que él sabía de antemano: que siempre estaría por debajo de las habilidades de su _Aniki_. Itachi llegó al grupo y sin saber nada de lo ocurrido llamó a los chicos.

–Vámonos.

–Itachi Uchiha, contigo quería hablar. –detuvo Iruka al Uchiha.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora? Vamos de vacaciones.

–Solo déjame aclararte que ¡Los niños no cuidan niños!

Itachi suspiró:

–Bueno ellos, estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Y se supone que eres un genio.

–Vamos Iruka-sensei, son pequeños para cuidarse solos, pero lo suficientemente grandes para hacer misiones shinobis.

Iruka no contradijo al moreno, a decir verdad no podía, pues este tenía razón.

–Solo no lo hagas, si hay otra manera.

–Entiendo y lo prometo ¿ya podemos irnos?

–Si buen viaje y diviértanse –le dijo a los niños que ya habían avanzado un poco.

El Onsen estaba a un día de camino y es que Itachi llevaba cargando a Sasuke para poder correr entre los árboles, la silla de este la habían desarmado y entre Naruto y Sai se habían repartido las piezas para llevarlas.

Entre un frondoso bosque en un claro se levantaba una estructura de madera bastante grande de un solo pido, pero muy amplia y fue ahí donde el de coleta bajó a su hermano para sentarlo en una piedra, los otros chicos llegaron y también buscaron asiento.

–¡Eso fue largo!

–Itachi quería que entrenaran.

–Si lo creo _ttebayo_.

–¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Naruto.

–Supongo que a avisar que llegamos. –aportó Sai que ya estaba viendo el paisaje y todo lo que le gustaría plasmar en sus dibujos.

Itachi regresó poco después y los llamó.

–Ya está, nos esperaban y la habitación está lista-.

–¿Todos dormiremos en una sola? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Si _otouto_, pero es bastante grande consta de habitación para dormir y comedor.

–¡Oh qué bien! –felicitó Naruto.

El grupo entró y de inmediato fueron atendidos y llevados hasta la recamara, era muy amplia y bastante confortable y tenía salida conectada a las aguas termales. Los niños apenas desempacaron salieron rumbo a las duchas y se lavaron, Sasuke fue ayudado por los otros dos en lo que Itachi llegaba, pues este estaba dando instrucciones de lo que querían para cenar.

–¡Sai lávate la espalda y no me eches jabón a mí _ttebayo_!

–Te ayudo, yo lavo su cabello. –decía acomedido el pintor.

–Está bien, él puede hacerlo.

Dijo Naruto que sabía que a su amigo Uchiha le gustaba ser independiente en lo que podía. Los niños terminaron y fueron hasta los estanques en donde Sai y Naruto sentaron cómodamente a Sasuke, ellos nadaron un poco antes de que el Uchiha les empezara a lanzar agua e iniciaron con una guerra. Itachi salió poco después y se sentó a un lado de su hermano al que abrazó.

–¿Te gusta?

–Si… gracias _Aniki_.

Unas gotas de agua salpicaron al de coleta –que se había soltado el cabello– y miró a sus atacantes.

–Par de Moscoso, vayan a jugar más allá quiero disfrutar mi descanso.

Sasuke, se agarró de las piedras y se soltó un poco, sabía flotar y con eso sus compañeros de juegos lo ayudaron y nadaron los tres, hasta que el mayor los sacó antes de que tuviesen un golpe de calor.

–Pero _Aniki_… –trataba de convencer Sasuke a Itachi.

–No _otouto_, es dañino si se quedan mucho tiempo, ademas estaremos dos días más y podrán venir de nuevo. Es hora de cenar.

Los niños aceptaron, pues con el ejercicio les había dado hambre. Esa noche el Uchiha mayor cubrió y acomodó a los tres que ya dormían tranquilamente dejando de lado cualquier preocupación, incluido Sai que dormía feliz.

El moreno salió de nuevo a relajarse en el agua caliente y buscando la zona más alejada y ya se sentaba a esperar, cuando otra persona llegó el lugar. Itachi no hizo ningún comentario simplemente se sentó y jaló a su acompañante para tenerlo sentado en sus piernas.

–Creí que querrías matarme en cuanto me vieras.

–Te recuerdo que ya te había visto.

–Sí, pero era una misión.

–Itachi Uchiha nunca falla ¿cierto?

–Lo intento.

Shisui se acomodó sobre su novio y lo besó.

–Te extrañe y sé que tú no me lo dirás.

–Me conoces.

–_Baka_.

Itachi silenció a su amante con otro beso, pero este duró más y es que se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas. El menor tomó al otro y lo acomodó de modo que sus penes –que ya se erguían– quedaran alineados y de ese modo los masturbó juntos, haciendo que ambos con caricias y besos llegarán al clímax.

–Oye… eso fue bueno… pero te quiero dentro.

Itachi no se hizo del rogar y usando el agua como lubricante, preparó a su amante que gustoso se separó de este y se colocó sostenido de las rocas y alzando el trasero en una invitación nada sutil. Eran jóvenes y con mucha energía y pasión. Itachi penetró a Shisui y este se arqueó de placer, el menor inició con el movimiento y en ese lugar apartado solo se escuchaban sus jadeos y el sonido de sus caderas golpeándose.

000

Naruto se removió, medio despertando y buscando a sus compañeros, notó que cierto pintor estaba muy ceñido al brazo de Sasuke, sin querer quedarse excluido, se acercó y se abrasó al otro brazo y hasta sintió como el sueño lo vencía y sonriendo se quedó dormido de nuevo… afortunadamente no recordó que Itachi también compartía habitación con ellos, si no lo hubiese buscado.

000

Al terminar Itachi no salió de su amante si no que besó la espalada de este, saboreando esos momentos robados.

–Itachi… debo irme…

–Pero no descansaras.

–Sí, tengo habitación ¿quieres conocerla?

Dijo pícaro Shisui y agarrados de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor.

000

A la mañana siguiente Itachi veía como los niños devoraban su desayuno, pues parecía que deseaban dar un paseo por el lugar, este aceptó y los acompañó hasta que estos encontraron algo de diversión jugando, tiempo que el mayor aprovechó para dormir.

Naruto vio como Itachi se iba descansar y sonrió radiantemente. Sasuke lo miró y preguntó.

–¡¿Y ahora que te pasa _dobe_?!

–Nada, es solo que… ¡Itachi es genial _ttebayo_!

Los otros dos niños rodaron los ojos, sin embargo para Naruto el que estuviese en un lugar como ese, en donde lo atendía bien y nadie le ponían mala cara, compartiéndolo con su amigos… casi familia, era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría y que le agradecía a Itachi muchísimo.

La última noche Itachi sacó unos paquetes y se los entregó a los niños.

–No es mucho, solo algo que espero les sirva.

Naruto abrió el suyo y vio un monedero en forma de rana y agradeció muy contento:

–¡Gracias Itachi! Se llamara Gama-chan.

Para Sasuke una camisa como la que él usaba, pero en color azul y con el símbolo Uchiha.

–Es como las que usamos en el clan, al obtener nuestra banda.

–Gracias Aniki.

Para Sai un cuaderno de dibujo y varios pinceles.

–Espero que nos incluyas en ese.

Sai no respondió, pues sabía que el Uchiha mayor había notado el cuaderno que había hecho para su hermano.

Su regreso fue bastante más tranquilo. Itachi deseó que los tres niños hubiesen hecho buenos recuerdos, pues pronto iniciarían con esa vida tan dura de _shinobis_. Por lo menos dos de ellos, pues sintiéndose muy egoísta, por primera vez no vio como una desgracia el que su _otouto_ no pudiese caminar, pues de ese modo no correría tanto peligro.

Mil gracias a:

kaoryciel94, Alba marina, Zanzamaru, Guest1 - Si tal vez -, Niniux, Zussi, Moon-9215, MaryRosaNegra, kane-noona, harunablakrose, chizuruchan1999 y Sky Rocker Angel.


End file.
